It All Started at the Concert
by Dianaa442
Summary: Love is everywhere after the Hannah Montana Concert in Rhode Island. New friends are made when 3 best friends meet the Jonas Brothers. But is it more than friendship? Will love tear these best friends apart? Does Miley try and get Nick back? Read to see!
1. Chapter 1  Finding Out

1 **It All Started At the Concert...**

A/N– this is my first fan fiction so be nice

**CHAPTER 1 **Date- August 1st, 2007

Finding Out

"MOM!! MOM!! MOM WHERE ARE YOU!!!!!"I screamed across the house. " Diana what!"

She screamed back. She hated when we screamed from one end of the house to the other so I figured I would go to her. " OK mom. Can I please go to a concert with Sarah????" I said excited and anxious for an immediate answer. " It depends, which concert? And will there be an adult there?" She was still over protective even though I was weeks away from 13. " Yes mom. Auntie Chris is going and it's the Jonas Brothers!! You have to let me go!!" I said, starting to get worried she would refuse. "Well, okay. But exactly how much is this going to cost me?" "Well anywhere from $20 to $90..."I said really getting worried now. "Ugh..I'll pay $50, but if its more your paying." she said. "OH MY GOSH MOM THANK YOU!!!" I said almost strangling her in a tight hug.

Since I was in almost complete shock I was going to a Jonas Brothers concert I totally forgot about my best friend Carly!

I ran downstairs to go on AIM. Oh no!! She's not on! I thought wondering what to do now. I called my cousin Sarah back, to talk more about the up-coming concert.

I dialed. "Hello?" "SARAH!! My mom said I can go!!" I said all excited and happy. "OMJ yay!!" "So when is it exactly?" I said hoping it was soon! "Oh it's not until December 20th."she said plainly. "Oh..well...uhm..." I never finished my sentence. "Diana, at least we get to go!!" she said very..very loudly.. "You're right. Well Oh my Gosh..we need to go shopping!!" "Yeah I know, but I gotta go its getting late." she said while yawning at the same time. "Okay me too G'night!" "Bye Diana!"

I spent the rest of the night dreaming about what the concert was going to be like. Would it be something I was never going to forget? Probably. It was going to be my first concert. After a while I fell asleep, into a dream that I would never want to wake up from.

A/N– all of this is totally true. The rest of the story, not completely


	2. Chapter 2   Carly's Surprise

1**A/N– sorry this chapter is kind of short. **

**Chapter 2-date August 2, 2007**

Carly's Surprise

I woke up the next morning and found myself on the floor. "Wow, that was some dream." I said to myself laughing at the same time. I was so excited for the concert and couldn't wait to tell Carly. She was gonna flip!! I slowly dragged myself into the kitchen and poured some Apple Jacks in a small bowl. I sat down on the couch and flipped the channel to 180 to watch MTV Jumpstart.

Once I was done I jumped in the shower, put on a pair of tan shorts, a dark blue shirt, and threw my hair up. I ran downstairs to get on the computer.

Signing on to AIM...

Dianaa442: CARLYYYYYYY

carly c carly: wat

Dianaa442: SARAHS GETTING US TICKETS TO A JONAS BROTHERS CONCERT!!!

Carly c carly: OMFG ARE U SERIOUS OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG !!

Dianaa442: YESS ITS DECEMBER 20th!!

Carly c carly: H.O ill check the calendar...

Carly c carly: YES I CAN GO!!

Dianaa442: OMG YES D

carly c carly:DD

Dianaa442: Ok I gotta go.

Carly c carly: kk bye ly

Dianaa442: ly2!!

I ran upstairs and started jumping on the couches yelling "I'm gonna see the Jonas Brothers!! I'm gonna see the Jonas Brothers!!" (LOL)

After lunch and dinner I was really tired. I dragged myself to bed, but couldnt fall asleep. There were too many thoughts racing threw my mind. I layed there staring at the 7 poster of them I have hanging all over my walls. "I'm running out of wall space.." I said to myself highly concerned. "Oh, well. I'll find room somewhere.." I looked at the clock. It was 11:27. All of a sudden I drifted off to sleep.

A/N– I really do have 7 posters...(LOL)


	3. Chapter 3  Birthday Bash

**Chapter 3-date-August 29****th****, 2007**

Birthday Bash

"Mom can we go for a walk around the block?" I asked. "Sure. Just stay together please."

"So should we get them something?" I asked Carly and Sarah. They were both over for my birthday. We were having a little family party. (Carly's considered family) "I don't know. Maybe we should make them build-a-bears!" Sarah said, excitedly. "Nah, fans have done it before, I've seen pictures." I said, even though it was a good idea. "I wanna be different, not like every other obsessed fan." "Carly any ideas?" I asked, hoping she would have _something_. "Nah. I mean someone got them a hippo. How are we gonna top that?" she said. "Haha true." Sarah and I both said, almost in unison.

About an hour late we found ourselves sitting in the trunk to my dads explorer. We talked about secrets, the concert, the concert, and a little bit more about the concert. I mean we can't help it. We have a chance to meet the people we're like totally in love with. Especially Sarah and Carly. I mean I love them but I'm not so obsessed that I would kiss posters in my basement...

About and hour after that Carly's mom came to pick her up. Sarah and I just hung around, sitting on my front lawn, talking about how cool it would be if the Jonas Brothers were to just parachute out of a helicopter and land in front of us, and sing happy birthday to me. Pshh like that would ever happen.

"Diana it's time for cake!!" she yelled from the backyard. Sarah and I ran to the backyard. I had the most awesome cake. It was 4 layers of cake with 3 different ice creams in between layers, with blue frosting and jimmies. It was amazing! "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Diana. Happy birthday to you!" they all sang in unison, smiling and taking pictures. I made a wish and blue out the candles. "YESS CAKE!!" I yelled. It looked so good!

After Sarah and I scarfed down our cake it was time to open presents. Since I was 13 I wasn't really big on toys. I got a lot of money, a necklace, two HEATH bars ( my favorite!), a pearl for my pearl necklace, and from my mom and dad, a blue ipod nano!

I ran downstairs and downloaded songs right away. Mostly Jonas Brothers songs...

After sarah left, I was extremely tired. I took a shower and went to bed. Before even a thought came to mind, I was fast asleep, lost in my dreams.


	4. Chapter 4  Ticket Time

1**Chapter 4-date-September 25****th****, 2007**

Ticket Time.

It was another typical school day, everything was going by so fast. Sarah didn't go to my school anymore so I couldn't see her today. Carly is in my class so that's something.

I had been waiting for this day for so long. Today was the day we got the tickets to the concert. We would find out where we would be sitting. All through school I thought of what seats we would get, and how amazing it would be to get front row. We had a pretty good chance, since we were getting them on pre-sale, and the fact that Rhode Island was a small state, actually, the smallest!

When I got home totally ignoring the "Hey Diana! How was school?" coming from my mom and dad who were watching TV in the family room. I ran to the phone out of breath since I sprinted home from the bus stop. I dialed as fast I as could. " BEEP BEEP BEEP" the phone screamed in my ear. I looked at the number again. "Oh Crap! I dialed my phone number again!!" I yelled to no one. Me and Sarah's phone number were only a few digits off. I dialed again. "RING, RING, RING, Hello?" my Aunt said casually. "Hi Auntie Chris!! Can I talk to Sarah?" I said still out of breath. "Sure sweetie, hold on."

"Diana!?!?!" she said almost screaming. "SARAH Oh MY GOD! WHAT SEATS DID WE GET?!!?" I said, almost having a heart attack. "OH MY GOD FRONT AND ALMOST CENTER. WE'RE A LITTLE TO THE LEFT!" she said screaming her lungs out. " OH MY GOD!!" I was speechless after that. We both were. I just hung up. I was almost in tears I was so excited! I immediately dialed Carly's phone number. "Hello?" her mom said. "HI MRS. CABRAL IS CARLY HOME?!??!"I screamed, I think she went deaf for a second because it took her a few seconds to respond. "Sure, I'm guessing this is Diana?" she said like she was in pain. "Yeah. Sorry for the screaming." I said trying to cool myself down. "Ok, here she is." "Diana? WHAT SEATS?" she said now also screaming. "OH MY GOD FRONT SEATS! A LITTLE TO THE LEFT BUT CARLY FRONT ROW!!" She started screaming then hung up. I did the same and ran to my mom and told her the good news. She was excited for me but she wasn't that interested.

I ran into my room, jumped on my bed and layed there. I was so excited my heart was beating out of my chest. It felt like someone pressed the pause button on life. I lay there, no thoughts, just light breathing. Then, someone hit the play button again.

I ate dinner pretty fast then ran downstairs before Bobby could get the computer. I quickly signed on to AIM and made a chat with Sarah and Carly. We started talking about where we were going to go shopping for the concert. We decided the Providence Place Mall would be the best place. The rest of the conversation was calling what colors to wear and stuff like that.

Before I knew it I found myself lying in bed, half asleep. I closed my eyes and saw myself standing there, listening to them play their music, I was standing right in front of Nick. Then, I woke up.

A/N- I really hope this comes true. (LOL)


	5. Chapter 5  Halloween Night Fright

1**Chapter 5-date-October 31****st****, 2007**

Halloween Night Fright

Getting ready was easy. I threw on my dress, my crown, some heels, and some make up. I had to meet my friend Shannon at her house at 7. We were going trick or treating together since Sarah was with some school friends and Carly was with her friend Caitlin. I was a queen, and Shannon was gonna be a princess. It's a big inside joke in school.

I walked down to her house alone. There were kids everywhere. Before I could get to the bottom of my driveway some gorilla ran right into me! This was going to be interesting. Left and right there were Dogs, Scarecrows, Zombies, Scary Clowns, and some green blob running up and down the street yelling "Pluto where are you?!?!"

Once I got to her house I rang the door bell. " Hey Diana!" she said, happy to see me. " Hey Shannon, wanna head out?" I said. "Yeah sure!"

After walking about a mile, we stopped at a bench near Susie's house. We decided to each has two pieces of candy each. "I'm gonna have a Butterfinger, and...a Tootsie Roll." I said taking them out of the bag. "I'm gonna have Sour Skittle, and Starbursts." she said without even thinking. As I just started to take a bit of the Butterfinger I felt something brush against my leg. "AHHHHH SKUNK!!!" I screamed so loud everyone around looked. Screaming, me and Shannon ran down the street, with out candy flying everywhere.

We finally stopped running when we got to the main road. We were both out of breath, gasping for air. "Oh my God." I said, laughing. "That was so scary!" Shannon said laughing too.

Once we got back to her house I invited her to spend the night at my house. She quickly got some clothes and we walked to my place. Once we got there we ate like 20 more pieces of candy. We were so sugar high we didn't get to sleep until 4:00am.

The next morning I woke up, and Shannon wasn't there. I stood up, looked behind the couch, in the shower, the kitchen, family room, and my room. She wasn't anywhere! Then I went back to the living room and found her behind the couch, asleep. "Shannon? Shaaaanon...?" I said laughing. "Huh? Whaat??" she said half asleep. "Oh my gosh, what the.." she said looking around. I started laughing my head off and she did too. We both got dressed, and she headed home. I got some lunch, and just hung around the rest of the day.


	6. Chapter 6  Shop Till We Drop

1**Chapter 6-date-November 16****th****, 2007**

Shop Till We Drop

It was a Friday. I was sitting in home room, staring at the clock. 2:43pm. School got out at 2:45. I couldn't believe what was going on im my life. I was going to a Jonas Brothers Concert practically sitting front and center. RING!!!! The bell screamed so loud I jumped and everyone laughed at me. My class is tight, we're in the 8th grade, so we don't really hate each other. I got up to get my backpack and jacket.

Just a month earlier Sarah had come back to my school. So it was Me, Carly, and Sarah sitting at the 8th grade table in the bus room, even though Sarah was in 6th. Everyone was listening to our conversation, and asking Carly why she was taking the bus today. "I'm sleeping at Diana's house with Sarah. We're going shopping for the concert tomorrow." she said proudly. "Oh." said everyone else.

When they called our bus we practically ran. I tripped over a 3rd grader on my way out, Carly ran into a wall, and Sarah was staring at a picture of Nick Jonas then ran into the soda machines. We were all over the place!

We finally got on the bus. 8th grade has the privilege of sitting in the back, and so does Sarah. We sat and talked about what we were gonna wear. A minute later I was looking out the window day dreaming. Sarah and Carly were in deep conversation about how hot the Jonas Brothers are.

When we got to my house we said hi to my mom then made our way to my room. We set down our stuff, then changed out of our uniforms. I was done first so I went to the kitchen to get a snack. Soon Carly and Sarah came out too. We watched TV, then decided to go on a bike ride.

We went up around Susie's house again, and near my cousin Alex's house too. We went down a street that I haven't been down in months. We went by this creepy deserted house, and found a cell phone on the front lawn. We stopped to take a look. "Woah! Sweet phone!" Carly said hoping to keep it. "Carly put it down..." I said laughing. "Ooh let me see!" Sarah tugged it away. "Guys come on!" I said still laughing. I took the phone from them. Right I when I grabbed it, it rang. "Answer it!" Carly said, "or I will."

I opened it up. "Hello?" I said. "Hi, is this Petunia?" the voice said. I couldn't help but laugh. "Why yes, this is Petunia. And may I ask who this might be?" I said in a British accent. "Oh this is your cousin Henriette from Washington!" she said. We all burst out laughing. We were on the ground laughing our heads off. I placed the phone back on the ground and we went back home.

We had chicken parmesan for dinner. We watched TV until 12, then went to sleep.

We woke up the next morning at about 11. We quickly got dressed, did make up, hair, and that kinda stuff. My mom was already ready, waiting in the living room. We ran out to the car. I sat in the front, Carly and Sarah in the back. We talked the whole time about what stores to go in, what kind of outfit to look for, and what colors bring out our eyes. When we finally go there it took us about 10 minutes to park. Then we ran inside and went straight to Abercrombie. There, Carly bought a pretty pink shirt and awesome jeans. Sarah and I didn't buy anything. Next we went to Aeropostle. My favorite store! I bought a pretty hooded green shirt, awesome jeans, flats, and a pretty necklace. Sarah bought a pretty blue shirt, awesome straight jeans, and she already had shoes. We decided to get some lunch.

While we were eating the Jonas Brothers music video came on TV. We were all excited and were singing along with it. Carly stood up and used a fry as a microphone! Everyone was laughing and she started cracking up.

We went back to our shopping. We bought a whole bunch of other stuff. Mostly clothes. We decided to get Joe sunglasses, Kevin 3 awesome bandanas, and Nick, a nice watch.

We were so happy we got them things, and we loved everything too. I couldn't believe we were going to meet the Jonas Brothers! Well, see them anyway.


	7. Chapter 7  Concert Comes

**Chapter 7-date-December 20****th****, 2007**

Concert Comes

I didn't get much sleep. It was the day of the concert. How could you possibly sleep? I got up and took a shower. Then I went to get some cereal, and watch some TV before school. I was so excited!! Only hours away from a dream come true!!

Of course since I was excited about something, school went by so extremely slow. I mean, can't it go a little faster? Pshh. Anyway...

Last period me and Carly started screaming in class. Wasn't the best idea. Once the bell rang we ran downstairs and met up with Sarah in the bus room. We were all shaking it was so funny! We ran onto the bus and got dropped off at Sarah's house.

Me and Carly had all our clothes in separate bags we brought to school. We changed up, did our hair, make up, and all that jazz.(LOL) We made sure we looked perfect!

By the time we were done it was about 6:30. Since it would take a bit to get there we just left, with cameras, posters, and CD's for them to sign. We ran into the car. All the way there we were holding posters out the window that said "WE LOVE THE JONAS BROTHERS!" and "JOE JONAS IS HOT!" oh yeah and "NICK I LOVE YOU!" It was awesome! Everyone was honking and looking at us!

We got stuck behind I big bus once we hit Providence. I stuck my head out the window screaming because I was so excited!! The rest of the car tide went by slow.

Once we got to the dunk the bus stopped too. We figured there must be a field trip or something. At least we thought that until we saw the Jonas Brothers walk out of it! We started screaming out heads off! We ran out of the car and followed them in.

"Oh My God JOE!!!" Carly screamed really...really..really..loud. "Hey! What's up!!" Joe yelled back. Carly was flipping out!! "NICK I LOVE YOU!!" Sarah screamed across the road. "Hey." he yelled back. " AHH I LOVE YOU!!" I screamed while laughing at the same time. "WE LOVE YOU TOO!" Kevin screamed back. We ran inside and paid $20 for a meet and greet. We were the only one's there anyway.

"Hi I'm Carly!" Carly said. "I'm Diana, and this is my cousin Sarah." I said. Sarah couldn't talk, she was too busy staring at Nick druling. "Hey what's up guys?" Joe said in an extremely hot way, without taking his eyes off of Carly. "Joe! We got you these!" Carly handed him the bag with the sunglasses inside. "Awesome!!" he said all excited. I handed Nick his bag with the watch inside. I was gonna let Sarah give it to him, but she was still staring, and drueling. "Woahh!! Thankss!" Nick said. Then I handed Kevin his bandanas. I was going to let Carly give him them but she was standing on the other side of the room with Joe. "Sweet!!" Kevin said. "Thanks guys your awesome!" Nick and Kevin said. They both hugged me and Sarah. Sarah almost fell on the floor. Nick was a little scared because she was touching his hair. I was laughing my head off. They had to go get ready and said to meet them back here after the concert. "Alright sure!" Me and Sarah said. They left the room and took a left down a long narrow hall. "Okay Sarah, now we have to find Carly..." I said looking around. "Oh! There she is!" Sarah pointed to the room across the hall.

We walked into the room. They were just talking and laughing. "Joe?" I said poking my head into the room. "Nick and Kevin went down the hall to get ready." "Oh okay." he said. He said bye to Carly then to us.

As we were walking down the hallway I found a quarter!!(LOL) "So, Carly. How's Joe?" I said childishly. "Oh he's awesome. I can't believe I got to meet him!" she said almost in tears. "Yeah," I said " you two seem to have something special!" "Yeah..." she said, then left this world into a day dream. "Owww!!" Carly screamed, as she tripped over a box in the hallway. Me and Sarah were on the floor, again.

As we made our way into the stage room, we saw how gorgeous it was. It was extremely special for me and Carly because this was a first concert. We ran to our seats. "This is ah-mazing." I said in total shock. "Tell me about it." Carly said staring up at the stage where Joe would be standing.

Will the rest of the concert be as perfect at the beginning? Read to find out!!


	8. Chapter 8 Concert Part 2

1**Chapter 8-date- December 20****th****, 2007**

Concert Part 2

Minutes later we found ourselves at the gift shop, buying posters for our new friends, the Jonas Brothers, to sign. We walked back to our seats and got settled. It was about 7:00pm now and still no one was here.

Right when we sat down, Hannah Montana came up on stage. "OH MY JONAS IT'S HANNAH MONTANA!!" Sarah screamed so loud my ears started ringing. "Hey guys what's up!?" she said. We all started talking, got some autographs, and exchanged screen names. She wasn't as bad of a person as we thought. She was actually really nice and had a good sense of humor. Not only did we make 3 new friends, but now four.

About a half hour of talking, going up on stage and playing Joe's tambourine, and playing the drums and guitars, people started showing up. We hopped down off stage and took our seats.

It was exactly 8:00pm, when we heard the beginning chords of S.O.S start playing. We started flipping out and jumped out of our seats. We ran up to the stage screaming out heads off!! "OHHH THIS IS AN S.O.S DON'T WANT A SECOND GUESS THIS IS THE BOTTOM LINE IT'S TRUE" we stared screaming.

After S.O.S was over a young girl brought a stool out on stage. " We can't do much with an empty stool.." Joe said. Carly started screaming and we did too. We saw Joe look at Carly, then Joe looked at Nick and Kevin looked at both of them. They both walked to the center of the stage and started whispering. Nick ran backstage and came back out with two more stools. " Okay, we can't do much with THREE empty stools!" he said. We all screamed our lungs out waving our arms in the air. Joe, Nick, and Kevin all walked over towards us. Joe grabbed Carly's hand, Kevin grabbed mine, and Nick grabbed Sarah's. We were so excited. "Oh my gosh are you serious!" I said in shock. "EVERYONE SAY HELLO TO OUR NEW FRIENDS DIANA, SARAH, AND CARLY!!" Nick yelled. Eveyone started screaming. We each took a seat on a stool. I sat closest to Nick, Sarah in the middle, and of course, Carly next to Joe.

"Hello beautiful, how's it goin? I hear its wonderful in California. I've been missing you...it's true" Nick sang, looking directly at me. "But tonight I'm gonna fly. Yeah tonight, I'm gonna fly! Cause I could go across the world and see everything and never be satisfied. If I couldn't see those eyes." Joe sang to Carly. Sarah was melting in her seat. Carly was looking at Joe intensely. I was staring at Nick, thinking about what life would be like if he...never mind.

After Hello Beautiful was over they played Still In Love With You. We all got a tambourine and were playing with them on stage. I was dancing with Kevin, Sarah with Nick, and Carly with who else? Joe. (Hehe) We were dancing, laughing, and having a great time. It couldn't get any better.

After that song, we were escorted off stage, and back to our seats. They played Goodnight and Goodbye, When You Look Me in the Eyes, and Year 300 after that. Then they left the stage and Miley Cryus came on. We weren't as interested as we were with the Jonas Brothers but we had an amazing time.

What happens next? Keep reading!


	9. Chapter 9 Concert Part 3

**Chapter 9-date-December 20****th****, 2007**

Concert Part 3

It was intermission. We went to get some soda's and water. We made our way back to our seats, but were pulled by the arms down a hallway. "Woah, you scared me!" I said laughing. "Sorry!" Nick said to us. "You guys wanna hang backstage?" they Joe said. "Oh my God yes!" we all said not in unison at all. We headed backstage.

When we got there they took us into a room. It had some couches, a TV, and some video games. "Awesome!" I said looking around. I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. It was showing an empty stage. "Oh this must show the concert I'm guessing." I said. "Yeah, it's pretty sweet." Nick said sitting next to me." Carly sat on the other side of me, Joe next to her, and Sarah on the other side of Nick. "You guys were awesome!" Sarah said looking at each one of them. "Thanks, you guys were too. I've never seen mor talented tambourine players." said Kevin, joking around. We all laughed.

Carly went somewhere with Joe, again. Kevin was taken away by some dude who needed him for something. I was talking to Nick about their music. Sarah was listening to the conversation, while staring at Nick. Nick took my hand and led me to the other side of the room. "We'll be right back." he said to Sarah without even looking at her. "Diana, is there something wrong?" he said looking me in the eye. "No, everything's fine with me, why?" I said curiously. "No, not with you. With your cousin. You know, first the hair, then the drooling, now the constant staring." he said smiling. I started laughing so loud Sarah came up to us. "What's so funny?" she said, begging for an answer. "Oh, nothing. Nick was just...telling me a joke." I said looking at him smirking. "Yeah." he said laughing. We all sat back on the couch and watched the concert.

"I have an idea." I said looking at the with a devilish look on my face. "Let's go spy on Carly and Joe, see what there up to." I said smiling. "Oh my gosh, yes." Sarah said. "Nick? Wanna come?" I said innocently. "Definitely." he said. "But wait. Let's take these. You never know when your gonna need them." he opened a basket and took out marshmallow guns. "Oh my gosh! I've always wanted one of these since that Hannah Montana episode." I said laughing. Sarah took hers and stared in amazement. "Okay, let's go." he said and ran out the door.

We finally found them outside, sitting on the sidewalk. They were just sitting there, Carly's head on his shoulder and his arm around her. "Aww so cute." I whispered. "But not for long." Sarah said. "Okay," Nick said staring at them. "one, two, THREE!" we dashed down and started shooting them. It was so fun. They stood up and ran towards us. "HEY!" Joe said laughing. " OWWW!" Carly screamed! I accidentally hit her in the eye. I started laughing so hard! "Okay, we did good troops." Nick said. I laughed, smiling at him. He smiled back. I got a weird feeling in my stomach. It was great. "Hey there you are!" Kevin said out of no where. "Oh hey!" we all said. "Come on! We have to go inside, its almost over!" he said. We ran inside and waited back stage. "That was fun." Nick said to me. We were a few feet behind everyone else. "THANK YOU RHODE ISLAND!" Hannah screamed to the crowd. She came towards us smiling. "Woo. That was great!" she said out of breath. They all went out on stage, and bowed, thanked everyone, then invited us out. We ran towards them and hugged them. Nick gave me a giant hug and lifted me off the ground. I laughed and went to go hug Kevin and Joe.

After that amazing concert, we had to say goodbye. It was the hardest thing ever. I felt so attached, we all had a great time together. We exchanged numbers, screen names, and e-mails. Nick pulled me aside. "Listen, do you wanna maybe go on a date sometime? I'll be in Rhode Island for another week or two." he said. I thought for a minute. Will this tare apart my relationship with Sarah? "Sure. That would be amazing." I said. It was a mistake, I knew Sarah wouldn't be happy. We hugged me, and we left.

On the car ride home Sarah had tears in her eyes. I knew I hurt her badly. I regret ever saying yes to him. I had tears in my eyes too. Carly didn't even care to notice and kept on talking about how her and Joe are going out Friday. We were double dating with her. I wanted Sarah to come too, but she wouldn't even talk to me.

I went home and threw myself on my bed. What was I thinking? I should have just stabbed her in the back and there wouldn't have been a difference between pain. "I am such and idiot." I said to myself. I simply got in my PJ's and went to sleep.

What happens next? Keep reading..


	10. Chapter 10 Date Night

**Chapter 10-date-December 20****th****, 2007**

Date night

It was the night of me and Carly's double date. We got ready together at her house and they were picking us up there. We were going to a fancy restaurant, so we were wearing dresses and heels. We told each other we looked gorgeous then heard the doorbell ring. "You ladies look lovely." Joe said in a gentleman's voice. We giggled, and they escorted us to this hot limo. We were so excited.

Me and Nick sat on one side and Carly and Joe on the other. We talked and they asked how Sarah was. "She's okay. She's not the happiest person alive right now, but she's okay." I said. I knew she was doing terrible, but I had to lie. I didn't want to ruin this for Carly. Nick started asking me about myself, like what sports, instruments, and others things about school. Before we knew it we were there.

We walked into the restaurant. We had this gorgeous candle light dinner, outside, with flowers all around us. "This is gorgeous." I said staring at all the flowers. "Yeah, its okay." Nick said joking around. We sat and ordered. I ordered something I couldn't pronounce and didn't even know what it was. Nick ordered something close to the same, but it had some random thing in it. It was confusing. (Haha)

We talked more getting to know each other. I never knew he was such and interesting person. I felt terrible about the whole date though. Knowing Sarah was probably hiding in a corner crying her eyes out.

After we ate we went down to Newport, and took a walk on the beach. We held hands and talked some more. We found a nice place to sit and just looked at the stars. "Nick?" I said, my head on his shoulder, his arm around me. "Yeah?" he said in a sweet tone. "Listen. Sarah's really upset. She hates me right now for excepting to go out with you. I had to lie earlier because I didn't want to ruin this for Carly." I said almost choking on the words coming out of my mouth. There was a moment of silence. "Oh. Well your relationship with your cousin is more important than me." he said. I knew he was sad. I could hear it in his voice. "Maybe we should just be friends. We can still hang out, but it would be a lot easier on Sarah." I said almost in tears. I knew I didn't want to do this, but I had to. "Yeah." he said, now sitting up and looking at me. We got up and walked back to the limo. We didn't say a word to each other after that.


	11. Chapter 11 Sarah Finds Out short chpt

**Chapter 11-date-December 22, 2007**

Sarah finds out

I called Sarah at about 12:00pm. I asked if I could come over and talk. She said it was fine. My mom drove me to her house, which took about 2 minutes. I told my mom what happened the night before. She was upset that it ended that early, but was glad I had considered Sarah's feelings. We got to the house and I went inside. Sarah was sitting in her room at the computer.

"Hey Sarah." I said. "...Hi." she said kind of mad. "Sarah I know you hate me right now, and I just wanted you to know, I broke up with Nick last night." I said almost in tears. I hated thinking about it. Nick probably hated me right now. "What?" she said, turning in her chair. I was sitting on her bed. "Yeah, I broke up with him." I said looking down. "Why?" she said now standing up." I was teary eyed. "Because of you." I said still looking down. "Oh." she said sitting back down in her chair. "I knew you hated me and I couldn't stand it. I mean, it's fun talking to Carly about our date and stuff, but knowing if I talk to you about it you'd cry or slap me or something." I said looking up. "Well, I'm kind of over it anyway. I like Chris again." she said smiling. "What? So I broke up with him for nothing?" I said standing up. "I guess. But I'm glad you thought of me she said, im-ing someone at the same time. "Oh my gosh." I said sitting back down with my hands over my face. "I can't believe this. He hates me because I broke up with him for no reason." I said.

I went back home after that. I went in my room with the phone. I sat on my bed looking at myself in the mirror. I took a breath, and dialed Nick's number. "Hello?" he said. "Hi Nick, it's Diana." I said back. "Oh...hey." he said, his tone dying down. "I'm sorry about last night. I found out Sarah didn't even care anymore." I said fast. "Oh." he said, his tone back to normal. "But, I still think we should be friends. Good friends." I said hoping he would agree. "Yeah me too." he said. "Hey, you wanna come over to our hotel tonight, with Sarah and Carly. We can hang out and go see a movie...as friends." he said. "Yeah that would be great" I said bye and hung up. I called Carly, who was still currently going out with Joe, and then Sarah. They could both go.

We made out way to their hotel at about 6. Once we got there, we ran into the elevator, marshmallow guns in our hands. "Oh this is gonna be good." I said laughing. Carly was closest to the door, ready to run out. The elevator binged, and the door opened. "Oh...my...gosh." I said looking wide eyed out the door.

What will be there? Keep reading...


	12. Chapter 12 The Hotel

**Chapter 12-date-December 22****nd****, 2007**

The Hotel

Much to our surprise, Joe, Nick, and Kevin, were all in position, waiting to shoot us back, marshmallow guns loaded and ready. "FIRE!!" Sarah yelled. We shot continuously until our guns were out. We ran out of the elevator, and down the hall. They were chasing us, with extra guns. "They're too good!" I yelled. "Oh My God!!" Carly screamed, plunging to the ground. I stopped, ran back, laughing my head off. I fell on the ground next to her. We saw Joe, Nick and Kevin running towards us. We tripped them, and they toppled on top of us. "Ow!!" I screamed, while laughing. Carly was laughing her head off and Sarah was above us ready to jump. "NO SARAH NO!" I screamed. She jumped on top laughing while we were all grunting and moaning. "It's...it's too heavy." Me and Carly were saying gasping for air. Finally they got up.

"You guys are mad crazy." Carly said laughing. We all hugged, and went to the room. Joe immediately took Carly outside. "Wow. I haven't even said a word to Joe since the concert. They must be getting serious." I said laughing. "Joe only talks about her. It's mad." Kevin said smiling.

We all decided we should go to the movies. Nick and I went to find Joe and Carly, and Sarah went with Kevin to the limo. "Oh my gosh! I see them!" I whispered. We made our way over to them swiftly. They were sitting under a tree. Me and Nick had water balloons in our hands. (Muah ha ha) We went up behind the tree. Nick signaled for me to go. I spun around and threw one right on Joe's head. "WOAH!! THATS COLD" he yelled. He turned around and started chasing me. I ran around the park and he finally caught me. He picked me up and ran back to Carly and Nick with me in his arms. I was laughing so hard. He placed me on the ground and started laughing. "Wait a minute, where's my other water balloon?" I said looking at the ground. I looking up and Joe threw it right on my head. "Payback is sweet." he said laughing.

Me and Joe went up to the hotel to dry our hair. Carly and Nick went to the limo with Sarah and Kevin. "Nice call with the balloon." I said laughing. "Your not so bad yourself." he said laughing too. " So how are you and Carly doing? I said curiously. "She's amazing." he said smiling. We finished up and ran down to the limo.

The movie was awesome, even though we didn't really watch it. We were too busy fooling around and throwing popcorn. We played some arcade games and they dropped us back at our houses. I couldn't believe how great this was going. I had three amazing new friends and still got to keep my two others. I took a shower, and went to bed.


	13. Chapter 13 Christmas Party

**Chapter 13-date-December 25****th****, 2007**

Christmas Party

I woke up at 7:00am. Snow was falling gently out my window. I could smell a turkey being cooked, and a wonderful Christmas brunch being prepared. I hopped up, brushed my hair, and ran to my living room. My two brothers and my mom and dad were all sitting on the couch, waiting. "Finally!" Bobby said. We always waited for each other before we opened the presents. I ran to the tree, and dug into the huge pile. I found a small box that said "To Diana." There was a note on top. I opened it and read allowed. "To our new, great friend. Merry Christmas! Love Kevin, Joe, and Nick." I smiled and tore it open. It was a gorgeous necklace with a 'D' on the chain. I smiled and put it on. I opened up the rest of my presents, containing clothes, itunes gift cards, and jewelry. I ran to the phone and called Sarah and Carly. We all talked on 3-way. "Hey! Merry Christmas guys!" I said. "Hey Merry Christmas!" Sarah and Carly both said. "Did you guys get..." I didn't get to finish my sentence. "Oh my God yes! It's gorgeous!" Sarah and Carly started screaming. "I KNOW!!" I said laughing. "Okay I'll see you guys later at my party. I have a surprise for you guys." I said. "Okay bye!" they both said before hanging up.

I ran and got on my Christmas dress, and my family all headed off to Christmas Mass. We came back and hour later. There were about 10 cars outside, waiting for us to arrive home. "Yes! Brunch time!" I said smiling. I hopped out of the car and ran to say Hi and Merry Christmas to everyone.

We all went inside and got our delicious food. It was so good! After we were done eating we all changed out of dress clothes and got in casual wear. We got on gloves, hats, and jackets and ran outside. We had a huge snowball tournament. My team lost, because I ran out onto the road and slipped and fell on my butt! Everyone on the other team came and attacked me. Then we made igloos. My cousin and I made one together, and when my brother Timmy tried to get in it, it collapsed on him!!

Before I knew it, it was 6:00pm, and people were arriving for Christmas Dinner. Carly and her family, and Sarah and her family came first. We went into the basement and fooled around down there. I heard the doorbell. "Guys I'll be right back!" I said running up the stairs. I went to the door. "Yes you made it!" I said opening the door as fast as I could. "Hey Merry Christmas!" Nick, Joe, and Kevin said hugging me. "They're downstairs. Shhh.."I said leading them to the basement. I ran down first and told them

to close their eyes. "Okay...ready..OPEN" I yelled. Sarah and Carly turned around and started screaming. They ran up to Nick, Joe, and Kevin and pretty much tackled them. Then they ran and hugged me. We all went upstairs after that, to have our special dinner.

Me, Carly, Sarah, Nick, Kevin, and Joe ate in my living room. "So do you guys have any plans for New Years Eve?" I asked. "No actually we don't." Joe said. Joe was sitting next to Carly and Kevin, Sarah next to Nick, and me in between Nick and Kevin. "You guys should come up to New Hampshire with me! Carly and Sarah are already coming with their families." I said hoping they would say yes. "Yeah sure! That sounds awesome! Definitely!" they all said. "Yay! I can't wait! Bring your family too." I said. "Okay sure." they said. "We're going to go to the lodge at Mt. Cranmore and watch the fireworks." I said smiling at Carly and Joe. "That sounds cool." Nick said.

We all said goodbye, and I was left alone. I took a shower, and went to bed. I couldn't wait until New Years Eve. It was going to be awesome.


	14. Chapter 14  New Years

**Chapter 14-date-December 31st,2007/January 1****st****, 2008**

New Years Bang

"Ahhhh!!! I screamed, frustrated because I couldn't close my suitcase. "COME...ON!!" I screamed, now jumping up and down on it. "Diana, what are you screaming for?" my mom yelled from her bedroom. "MY SUITCASE WON'T CLOSE!!" I yelled, still jumping. "Here let me try." she said walking into my room. She sat on it, and zipped it up no problem. "Oh..." I said starting to laugh. That's mom for ya. Absolutely amazing. It's like she's magic!

I ran to the car and threw in my bags. I brought my ipod with me so I can have something to do for 4 hours. About 30 minutes later we were on the highway, passing by little cars and huge trucks.

"Everyone knows its meant to be, Falling in love just you and me.." Nick Jonas sang to me through my ipod. I found myself thinking about him a lot lately. I figured it was nothing, but knew what I felt.

Four long and tiring hours later we arrived at our condo. I got my bags, ran up the stairs, flew open the door and ran to the twin bedroom. I plopped my suitcase on the bed, claiming it was where I would be sleeping the next few nights.

I ran outside and waited about 15 minutes until I saw a little tan care pull up. I ran up to it and started screaming to Carly in the back seat. We hugged, then I helped her with her stuff. She claimed the other twin bed, so that left Sarah on the pull out bed. "This place is awesome!" she said looking around. We heard a horn, and ran outside to find another little tan car pull up. "SARAH!!" we screamed and ran down the stairs. We pretty much tackled her and brought her up stairs. Then we heard another honk, and some kids yelling. We looked out the window, and saw the Jonas Brothers getting out of the car. "THEY'RE HERE!" I yelled and ran for the door, Sarah and Carly right behind me. We ran up to them and hugged them. They weren't staying in our condo, but the one right next to ours. They went inside and got settled.

It was about 6:00pm when we headed to Mt. Cranmore, with blankets, gloves, hats, and jackets. It was flurrying. We got there about 5 minutes later and ran to the lodge. We were the only one's there so far. We reserved about 5 tables on the balcony, on different ends. Jonas Brothers, me, Carly, and Sarah at one table, my brothers and cousins at another, and the parents on the other end of the balcony. We sat down, and ordered some food. "Ew what's that?" Sarah said trying to pronounce a word that most likely wasn't in the English Dictionary. Or any Dictionary... "It says right here, that it's fried Buffalo intestines." I said laughing. "EW!!!" she screamed, and threw the menu up in the air. We all started laughing.

We finally got our food and ate it within 3 minutes. Then we ran down to the ski lift and took a ride. It sat 2 people in each lift. It was me and Kevin, Sarah with Nick, and Carly with Joe. (Of course..!LOL) Kevin and I were talking about how awesome it would be if we jumped down and landed in a huge pile of snow. I turned around to find Carly and Joe getting very close. I had a snowball in my pocket that I was saving for this. I took it out and found Nick doing the same. He winked and threw it at Joe's head. I threw mine at Carly, and she started screaming. The both laughed and brushed the snow out of each others hair.

We went back to the lodge at about 8:00pm to watch the fireworks. I sat down on a chair wrapped in a blanket, and Kevin sat next to me. I found myself thinking what it would be like if me and Kevin were together. He was a great person and a lot of fun. Before I knew it he had his arm around me. I blushed and looked up at him, he was smiling. I looked around. Sarah and Nick were talking inside, sitting at a table. Carly and Joe were across the balcony, looking at the stars. Me and Kevin went inside and join the party. About three seconds after we walked in, we couldn't get out. I looked all around me. No Kevin. No anyone. Anyone I knew anyway. I went to the bar to get a soda. Then I remembered I hated soda, so I just went to the dance floor.

It was 11:57pm. Almost New Years. Everyone was watching the count down on TV. Me and Kevin finally caught up with each other, and Nick and Sarah were with us too. Come to find out, Sarah and Nick were now a new couple. Sarah couldn't stop smiling. I was so happy for her. I knew she really liked him. "10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!" everyone screamed. I ran outside. "Happy New Yea..." my mouth dropped open. I had no time to finish my sentence. Right in front of me, was Joe and Carly, kissing with fireworks above their heads. I stood there. I finally smiled, then ran inside to get Kevin, Nick, Joe and Sarah. They cam outside and all went "awwww!" Carly and Joe turned around. They were smiling, and then got up and went into the lodge.

We went back to the condos. I got in my pj's and went into my bed. Carly and Sarah were already asleep. I was so happy for Carly and Sarah, and I didn't need a boyfriend, I have the 5 most amazing friends in the world.


	15. Chapter 15 “Woah, wait a minute”

**Chapter 15-Date-February 15****th****, 2008 A/N-sorry it took me so long!**

"Woah, wait a minute"

I was in the car last night, with my mom and brothers. I was the only one paying attention to the radio. "DO YOU WANT TO STAR IN A HANNAH MONTANA EPISODE?" the radio screamed into my ears. "Totally." I said, staring out the window. "AUDITIONS BEGIN FEBRUARY 17th. BE THERE!" it screamed at me, and I knew right away that this was my chance. "Mom! Can I go?" I said, leaning toward her seat. "Go to what?" she said, looking at my through the mirror. "The Hannah Montana auditions!" I said. "Hm..I guess so. But don't get your hopes up." she said. "I won't." I said, already day dreaming about how awesome this could be.

Sarah and Carly were coming with me to the auditions, because they wanted to audition too! To get the part, you needed to know how to sing, act, and stuff like that. I've never don't any of it. But I wanted to give it a try, it seemed fun! Sarah had the best chance, since she'd done all of it. Carly hadn't done anything either. I guess we'd find out the 17th!

The next day me, Carly, and Sarah went shopping for something to wear for the audition. We didn't need anything to wear, but it's another excuse to go shopping! After 4 hours of my mom chasing us through the mall, we finally got our outfits together. I got a blue halter top, skinny jeans, and black flats, with a long silver necklace. Carly got , and Sarah got a really pretty black and white floral dress, with green heels. We looked totally amazing, and ready to audition. We walked to the food court for some lunch. We decided to get something from Taco Bell, and Sarah got something from Burger King. As we were eating, we talked about the auditions, and how great it would be to meet Miley Cyrus. We've always wanted to be on TV, and this was our chance!

Sarah and Carly slept over my house. We woke up at 4am to get ready for the auditions at 6. 3 girls, one bathroom. It didn't work out too well. I ended up burning Carly's toe with a curling iron, when I accidently dropped it. Sarah sprayed hair spray in my eyes. Carly elbowed Sarah in the eye while she was putting mascara on. It was a disaster! But after an hour and a half, we looked as if we just came out of a magazine.

We got to the studio where the auditions would be held. There was a line, a half a mile long of girls and boys auditioning. "Oh great!" I said, sticking my head out the window. "You aren't in that line, I made private auditions. I'm not as stupid as I look." my mom said laughing. "Thank you God!" I said.

We walked inside, and over to a woman with an 80s hairdo and a 60's dress. "I think someone got a little distracted getting dressed this morning." I said to Carly. She burst out laughing. The lady gave her a dirty look, and handed us lanyards. We were escorted to a room one at a time. Sarah went first. 10 minutes later, she came out. "How was it?" Carly asked. "Not bad. You have to sing like 3 songs, then act out a scene from a Hannah Montana episode, then they interview you." she said, taking a seat. "Diana your next." she added. I walked through the doors. I was really nervous.

"Hello." said a lady sitting in a chair, accompanied by two men sitting on either side of her. "Hi." I said, being as nice as possible. "Okay, we're going to need you to sing a few songs. Do you know the lyrics to 'True Friend'?" she said. She was very nice. "Yes I do." I said. "Good then! You can start when you're ready." I started singing. I was so nervous. I knew I couldn't sing. And all I could think of was the thoughts that were probably going through their heads. Like, "Why is this girl here. She has no talent." The fact scared me. But I tried to stay confident, and remembered this is me and Carly's song. I started thinking of her, and all the totally funny times we've had. It gave me a lot more confidence.

After singing Best of Both Worlds and We got the Party, I started to act out a scene from one of the episodes. It was when Jake asks Miley out. I think I did a pretty good job. "Okay Diana. Have you even acted before?" one of the men asked, starting my interview. "No I haven't." I said. "Really? Okay, have you ever sang in front of a crowd?" he asked. "Twice at a Christmas Concert. But it wasn't solo, I was with the girls in my class." I said. "Okay. And why do you want this role?" he asked. I had nothing planned to say. "Well, I heard your advertisement on the radio, and I love watching Hannah Montana. So I figured I'd give it a shot and live my dream." I said. He looked at me. "Okay thank you." he said. And I walked out. I don't know what he thought of me.

Carly was next. It took her about 10 minutes too. She came out. She looked like she was going to be sick. "Are you okay?" I said running up to her. "I was so nervous." she said. I hugged her. We were escorted to a waiting room, with a couple of dozen other people. Then, and hour later, a woman came out and stood at the microphone. "Excuse me young actors and actresses. This role, includes four people. 3 leads, and 1 extra. It was indeed a difficult decision." she said, and posted a yellow piece of paper to a board. People ran up right away. I tried to see over people's heads, but they were all taller than me. Then, they all crowded away, looking upset. I walked to the list, and looked at it from top to bottom. Then, I saw my name. I had gotten one of the lead rolls, along with Sarah, and someone name Carrol. I guess Carly didn't make it. I saw her face, she wasn't happy. I looked back at the list, and read the whole thing, then I realized there was a typo. Carrol, was really Carly. "Carly you made it!" I said running toward her. "No I didn't." she said, she wasn't happy at all. "Well unless Carrol lives in the same house as you.." I said. "What?" she ran up to the list, and ran back and hugged me.

We were then escorted to another room, with the three judges, some man in a suite, and a guy with really nice hair. "Congratulations!" the man in the suite said. "Thank you!" we all said super excited. "Carly, you will play the role of Rose, Lilly's cousin. Sarah, you will play the role of Emma, Oliver's girlfriend. And Diana, you will play the roll of Maggie, Hannah's new pop star rival." he said. "Great!" we all said, looking at each other. "You each have two plane tickets, one for you and an adult to accompany you. Someone you know of course, more than likely one of your parents." we just shook out heads. "Also, we will begin shooting tomarrow. Your plane leaves tomarrow morning at 5am." we looked at each other. "Tomarrow?" I asked. "Yes, sorry for the short notice." he said taking a seat. The woman judge stood up. "You girls all have great potential. You have wonderful voices, and definately have what it takes. Once you get to LA, there will be a limo waiting outside the airport. That limo will take you to the studio, then you'll be escorted to hair, makeup, and wardrobe. Then we'll start!" she said. "Okay!" we said perfectly in unison. "Okay then, we'll see you guys tomarrow!" she said, and we left.

The ride home was us screaming. We were so excited! None of us had been to LA before, or even California. Better than that, we were going to be on TV, out favorite TV show, we were going to meet Miley Cyrus, Mitchell Musso, Jason Earls, and Emily Osment! It was totally a dream come true!!

We dropped off Carly, then Sarah, then I went home to start packing! We were spending TWO WEEKS in LA!!!! Shootings only going to take about a week or so, but we wanted to just hang out there for a few days too! My dad wasn't completely happy about this. He didn't really want me going to Cali, but he was definately happy for me! My brothers were mad cause I was going without them, and my mom was happy, but wasn't really up to going to Cali. I told her dad couldn't take me cause there would be hot guys there and if he saw me looking at them he'd flip out. Then she laughed and agreed to take me. I couldn't sleep much that night. I mean who could when they found out they were going to be on Hannah Montana?


	16. Chapter 16 School, Planes, and Acting

**Chapter 16-date-February 16****th****, 2008**

School, Planes, and Acting

I woke up at 7:00am to get ready for school. My brothers were already gone, so it was me and my mom, since my dad was at work. She was already all packed, I still had a few more things to pack up. We were going to be in LA tonight!! I was so excited to tell all my friends about what happened to us!!

I walked to the bus stop, while listening to the Jonas Brothers, and Hannah Montana. When I got on the bus Kimmy was sitting in the front seat. "Hey Kimmy!" I said. She was in the 7th grade. "Hi Diana! What are you doing today, we haven't hung out in forever!" she said. How convenient. "I'm actually going to LA for...a long time." I said smiling. "Los Angeles? Why?" she said. "Well you see, me, Sarah, and Carly auditioned for this thing, and we're going to be on Hannah Montan." I said laughing. "REALLY?!" she said, her face lighting up. "Yeahh! But I'll talk to you later today, I've got to study for my science test!" I said. "Okay." she said, turning around.

Once I got to school everyone knew. Carly gets there earlier than me so...she told everyone! People kept talking about it, and it got old really quick. People kept saying "THE JONAS BROTHERS LIVE THERE, YOU COULD MEET THEM!" and we always said, "yeah...it's cool." It was hard, since we already knew them! We never told anyone, cause that would make our lives awkward. People would want to meet them, know their numbers, and everything about them. And then if I ever told them we dated / are dating them, they would totally flip. We would be superstars, which was always my dream, but that's not how I want to be noticed. I want people to know my talent, not my famous friends.

I handed a note to my teacher, saying I would be out the next few weeks. "Why?" she said aloud, so the class practically answered for me. "DIANA CARLY AND SARAH ARE GOING TO LA TO BE ON HANNAH MONTANA!" Katie yelled. Me and Carly just laughed.

The rest of the day went on as usual. Then, when lunch came, I said goodbye to everyone, along with Carly. Then we ran out to the main office, and out moms signed our excuse to leave the school. Then Sarah came running down the stairs, "DIANA CARLY! I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING! THE JONAS BROTHERS LIVE IN LA! I GET TO SEE..."she stopped. The principal was standing right in front of her. "Sorry!!" she said, and excused herself. Then she ran outside "I GET TO SEE NICK!!" Some guy turned around to look to see who was screaming, then tripped over the sidewalk. We started laughing our heads off!

After I was packed, we headed to the airport, and met up with Sarah and her mom and Carly and her mom. We finally got on the plane after moving through hours of security. We almost missed out plane, because Sarah went through on of those things and the alarm went off, and she got scared to she ran, and had three security guys chasing after her. They practically tackled her to the ground, and had to go through all of her clothes.

After all that was over, my face hurt from laughing to hard. We were on the plane, and I was sick. I absolutely HATE planes! I kept getting plane sick. Sarah was having a nervous break down. Carly had her laptop, and was constantly taking pictures of herself, then putting them on her myspace. Sarah took a sleeping pill and was out for 3 and a half hours, and I finally got used to the plane, and fell asleep as well. Carly was still taking pictures, including ones of me and Sarah sleeping.

We arrived in LA around midnight. We were so excited! The airport was so huge!! And it was like hot there! We ran into the limo, and watched the movie elf, while on the ride to out hotel. When we got there, we got some of out bags and ran inside. Our moms checked us in. Me, Carly, and Sarah were already in the elevator, which had left by the time our moms got to us. "Woah! There's like...12 floors!" I said looking at the buttons. "Really!?!!?" Carly said, while pushing every single one. After stopping at 11 floors, we finally got to ours, on level 12. We ran inside our room, which was huge! We each got our own queen size bed, and a bathroom. Our moms finally came up. "Oh good you're here!" Carly's mom said. "Go get your pajamas on!" my mom said. We did.

We ran out into the living room. "Bye mom!" we all said. "Where are you going...in your pajamas...at 2am?" Sarah's mom said. "The arcade!" Carly yelled. "Diana it's 2 in the morning, you guys need to get up early!" my mom said. "Please mom, 10 minutes!" I begged, on my knees. "Fine. 10 minutes, and if your not up here by then, im coming down to get you." she said. "Ok!" we yelled, and ran out the door. The elevator dinged. We ran out, and to the arcade. "Yess!" Carly said. We all faced eachother in a racing game...and another...and another. "Oh my gosh." I said. "What?" said Sarah. "It's been like an half hour!" I said. We ran to the elevator, and back to our room. We found our mom asleep.

We woke up the next morning to my radio. "Huh what?" Carly said, turning to face me. "UGHH!" she yelled, and covered her head in a pillow. I got up, and started jumping on her bed. "Come on! Come on! Let's go get food!" I said. "NOO!" she moaned. "There's pancakes!" I said. She sprang up and ran to get clothes. "Sarah! Sarah! Sarah!" I yelled now jumping on her bed. "5 more minutes." she moaned from under the covers. "No. Now. There's food. Diana likes food." I said still jumping. She laughed, but didn't get up. "OH MY GOSH IT'S NICK JONAS!" I yelled. She jumped up, and looked around. "Where? THERE'S NO NICK JONAS!" she said throwing a pillow at me. I ran away to get my clothes.

After breakfast a limo picked us up to go to the set. "I wish it was snowing." I said looking out the limo window. "Me too, but guess what?" Carly said. "What?" I said back. "We're going to be famous!" she said screaming. We laughed. Sarah was asleep. We finally arrived at the set. We were rushed to hair and makeup, then to wardrobe. I LOVED the clothes I got to where! Then, we were put to work. It took me forever to get one scene right. It was where I was introducing myself to Miley and Lilly. I kept messing up the words. But I FINALLY got it right. Then it was our lunch break.

There was a buffet of sandwiches and fruit. "Yummy! I love cantaloupe!" I said putting a piece in my mouth. "Diana?" I head someone say. I looked up, and spit out the cantaloupe. "What are you doing here?"


	17. Chapter 17 It's Been A While

**Chapter 17-date-February 17****th****, 2008**

It's Been a While

"Oh my gosh!" I said. I ran to give him a hug "But what are you doing here. You live in Rhode Island!" he said. "I know. Me, Carly, and Sarah got a spot on Hannah Montana. And what are you doing here?" I said. "Well, I live here, and we're shooting for J.O.N.A.S." he said. "So Kevin and Nick are here too?" I said. "Yeah they're still getting ready." He said. "Oh my gosh we haven't seen you in forever!" Sarah said running to give Joe a hug. "Carly!" I yelled. "What! OH MY GOSH JOE!" she yelled running to him. Then Kevin and Nick walked over. "Hey guys!" we said, giving them hugs! "Hey! What are you guys doing here?" Kevin said. "They got a spot on Hannah Montana." Joe said. "So how long are you here for?" Nick asked. "Like 2 weeks." Sarah replied. "We should go to dinner later on!" Joe said. "We'll pick you guys up later!" he said. "Alright!" we said. "Hey guys!" Miley said walking up to us. "You're going to dinner?" she said. "Yeah want to come?" Kevin said, being polite. "Yeah sure! If you don't mind." she said. We all agreed it was no big deal. Or was it? After saying bye, we went back to acting.

"This is totally insane." I said. "Why? It's not like we haven't done this before." Sarah said. "I know, it's just the fact. I mean really, did you ever picture this all happening to us? From being obsessed fans to best friends...and girlfriends?" I said laughing. "No not really!" Carly said. "That's what I mean." I said, curling my hair. "I can't wait! I haven't seen Joe in so long!" Carly said, adding finishing touches of make up. "We haven't seen any of them in so long!" I said. "I haven't seen Nick in forever!" Sarah said. "What time is it?" I yelled to my mom. "7:58!" she yelled back. "Oh no!" we all yelled. "We were supposed to be downstairs 28 minutes ago!" Sarah yelled as we ran into the elevator. We got downstairs, and found them sitting on a couch. "We're so so so sorry!" I said walking toward them. "For a second we thought you stood us up. But then we figured you girls would never do that!" Kevin said. We laughed, and got into the limo.

We pulled up to Miley's house. She hopped in, and sat next to Nick. They started talking, and talked pretty much the whole ride. Sarah kept looking at me, as if she wanted to hurt someone. "Calm down Sarah." I whispered. "She's all over him." she whispered back. "Just relax. They're just friends!" I half whispered. Then we pulled up to the restaurant.

"I can't take this anymore." Sarah said, taking my hand. "Excuse us." I said, as she tugged me into the bathroom. "Can we leave so I don't have to go through this!" she said. "Sarah you know..." "I can't believe her! She seemed so nice!" "Sarah it's..." "First she's all nice, then she's all flirty, then she's all 'oh let's take Sarah's boyfriend, then she's all over him!" "Sarah just..." "UGH! I AM SO OUT OF HERE!" she yelled. "SARAH!" I said grabbing her arm and throwing her up against the wall. "SARAH BREATH!" I said. "Sarah, you know no one knows you and Carly are dating Nick and Joe except our family, Carly's family, and their family! Miley has no clue! And trust me, Nick would never do that to you." I said still holding on to her. She took a breath. "Your right. I just need to calm down." she said, taking heavy breaths. She walked out the door, while I followed. When we got to the table Nick was giving Miley a kiss on the cheek. Sarah stood there for a second. "Okay that's it. I'm done!" she said, and walked toward the door. "Sarah!" Nick yelled running after her. They both went out the door. "That was way too much drama for me!" I said sitting down. "What just happened?" Miley said.

"I feel terrible." Miley said in the limo. Sarah and Nick weren't there. We had no clue where they were, and we started to get worried. Then my phone rang. "Mom?" I said. "Diana, Sarah and Nick are with us." she said. "Okay good." and I hung up. "They're at the hotel." I said. Everyone took a breath. "Miley it's not your fault, you didn't know." I said. "Your right." she said. "Everything will be fine by tomarrow." I said, and we pulled up to the hotel. We all went up to the room, to find Nick sitting on the couch alone. "Your parents are at dinner." Nick said, and got up. He walked over, and past us through the door. Joe and Kevin followed. "Uhm.." Miley said. "You can stay over if you want." I said. "No it's okay. I don't think Sarah wants me here." and she left.

Shooting the next day was pretty tough. We ran into Nick, Kevin, and Joe again, but Sarah kept walking. "Nick? What happened last night?" I asked, pulling him aside. "She broke up with me." he said. "Yeah I kind of figured that. Did you try talking to her?" I asked again. "Well..no." he said. "Oh gosh." I said, and took his hand. "SARAH!" I yelled and she walked over. "What." she said. I grabbed her hand, then ran to get Miley, Kevin, Joe, and Carly. "Okay. We're fixing this now." I said.

After about 30 minutes of playing Dr. Phil Sarah forgave Nick and Miley. The one problem we couldn't fix, was getting Sarah and Nick back together. They agreed to be friends though. So now everything was back to normal. Carly was still going out with Joe, and we were all friends. "Hello?" I said answering my phone. As the man on the other line talked, I stood there, with my jaw dropped, in total silence.


	18. Chapter 18 Make up, Break up, or Record

**Chapter 18**

Make up, Break up, or Record Deals?

"Diana what is it?" Carly said, pushing her ear up to the phone. I put my finger over my lip to signal her to be quiet. "Yeah.." I said into the phone. Everyone was just staring at me. "Ok we'll be there. Thank you so much! Bye!" I said as I hung up the phone. I looked at them all. "What?" they said. "This dude at the set yesturday told his boss about the musical episode and us singing and he wants to hear us tomarrow at Hollywood studios." I said smiling. Their jaws dropped, along with Nick, Kevin, and Joe's. Carly and Sarah started screaming and jumping. Then, out of no where, Sarah kissed Nick. Then there was a really awkward silence. "Well uh...we gotta go." Joe said, and they walked out. "Sarah? What was that?" I said smirking. "I was excited that's all..." she said smiling, and walked into her room humming. Me and Carly smiled at eachother, and went into our rooms.

"This is so awesome!" Carly mumbled shoving pancakes into her mouth. "I know! What if we get a record deal!" Sarah said laughing at Carly's overstuffed mouth. "I know! We would be going on tour, getting FREE clothes, and dating gorgeous singers..oh wait, we already have that!" I said. "Well, Carly does. And Sarah just dumps them then kisses them and leaves everyone in an awkward moment." I said sipping my orange juice. "Listen I'm sorry! I know I know, I ruined the wonderful moment. Geez, ya kiss a guy once and it's all..oooh let's trash Sarah." she said. "We aren't trashing you.." Carly said, " we're just saying, you can't dump a guy, then kiss him and not make up with him." "I know, it doesn't get more awkward than that." I said. "UGH! I know okay? I wanted to make up with him, but don't you think it would have been MORE awkward to do it then and there?" she said. "...Maybe a little, but why didn't you just do it before?" I said. "Because..I was mad. And I really didn't wanna make a scene." she said. "Well too late for that hot shot." Carly said. Sarah pushed her, causing her to fall out of her chair onto the floor. People giggled and whispered. "Thanks a lot Breakup Kiss a lot." she said picking herself up. "Oh great. Here we go with the nicknames." Sarah said. "NICK names.." I said, me and Carly giggled. "UGH!" Sarah moaned, banging her head on the table. "I'm sorry! But I HAVE to enjoy this." I said. "Why? What could you possibly get out of this?" Sarah said. "Uhmm...enjoyment!" I said, as we got up to leave.

As we got into the limo waiting for us outside, my cell rang. "Hey what's up?" I said to Nick into the phone. "Hey I've got a question." he said. "Shoot." I said. "Does this mean I'm back with Sarah again. Cause after last night I was really confused." he said. "I don't know, I'll ask hold on." I said. "NO WAIT!" he yelled, but I didn't hear. "Sarah, are you back with Nick?" I asked pouring myself some soda. She just looked at me. "Is that him?" she asked, stealing my soda. "Yeah." I said. "Can I talk to him?" she asked. "I'm sorry. I'm not trying to sound selfish, but this is MY phone, MY minutes, and MY money. And that's MY soda." I said taking it from her. "Well sorry...I'll use my phone... but can you pour me some soda?" she said. We just started laughing. "She's gonna call you...bye!" I said and hung up. Then Sarah called him. We begged her to put it on speaker, but she refused. We tried to make things out of the conversation. She got really aggravated of us, so she started texting. Which made it so much harder for us to figure out. But we tried to decode the super secret conversation by her facial expressions. Which were hilarious by the way..

We finally got to the studio place, and Sarah finally got off the phone. We tried to get some stuff out of her, but a really big security guy told us to be quiet, and we weren't risking our lives so we shut up really quick. A very tall, slim lady brought us into an office, where a very short, skinny lady showed us to another office, where a short, chubby man called his boss to inform him we were waiting. After a half hour of texting eachother (since we were scared to talk), the short man led us into a very big, spacious office. A man turned around in a big black chair and greeted us. While he talked to us about business, singing contracts, and related stuff to that, Sarah was unnoticeably texting Nick. I elbowed her to try to make her stop. "Ow.." she said under her breath giving me a dirty look. "So, to end this meeting, I would like to here you three sing. A song. Any song. Please." he said. We looked at eachother. "Told you I made dinner plans.." I started, and they joined in. After the song he told us he was highly interested in us, and he would definately be in touch. Then we left and went back to the limo. "Why SOS?" Sarah said. "It was the first thing that came to mind, and I know we all know the words. Plus, it doesn't matter! He loves us!" I said, we all started jumping. "So Sarah...what exactly is going on between you and Nick?" Carly asked. "Well..."


	19. Chapter 19 Here We Go Again

**Chapter 19 **

Here we go again.

"Well...that's for me to know and for you to find out." she said, and got into the limo. Me and Carly looked at each other in shock, and followed her in. "Come on Sarah, don't be like that. Just tell us, it's not like it's the end of the world or anything." I said, taking out my phone. I had gotten a text. It was from Nick. "We're going out again. Hopefully this time nothing goes wrong." it read. "Congratulations Mrs. Jonas it's a boy!" I said to Sarah. "What?!" she said, totally freaked out. "I mean congrats you two are going out again." I said laughing. "Gosh he can't keep his mouth closed for 30 seconds so I can torture you guys." she said, texting again. "And why would you want to torture poor little us?" Carly said with an innocent face. "Maybe all the NICK names..DIANA!" she said. Me and Carly laughed, while she continued texting.

"While Sarah continues her never ending romance novels through texting, wanna go to the arcade?" I asked Carly. "Yeah nothing's on TV." she said channel surfing. "But we will be soon!" I said smiling. We laughed and went downstairs. "Do you think we should have atleast asked her if she wanted to come?" Carly said in the elevator. "It wouldn't really make a difference. If she came it would be as if she wasn't even there. Since she's in her own little dream world with the love of her life." I said, as the elevator door opened, and a man walked in. We smiled politely. "True. Have you noticed, whenever she goes out with Ni...him," she said, trying to cover up, "she acts like a totally different person." she finished, looking back at the tall man. "Maybe she feels he completes her, and life is great with him, and it changes her emotionally because something like this has never happened to her before." the man said without looking at us. Me and Carly exchanged glances, and the elevator door opened. "Okay. That man either watches too much TV, or reads too many of his mom's magazines." Carly said running to the air hockey table. "Yeah." I said looking back at him, as the door closed.

"Thanks for the invite guys!" Sarah said, running out of the elevator. "Well we figured you were too busy." I said. "Yeah but that doesn't mean...hold on." she said picking up her phone. She smiled. "Hey Nick!" she said, as she walked to a chair. "My point exactly." I said to Carly. "Let's go." Carly whispered, as she guided me towards the hot tub in the other room. We rolled up our pants and put our feet in. "This is totally out of control. If I'm gonna be stuck on a tour bus with little miss flowers and chocolates for months, I'm going to die." Carly said. "Same here. I mean I love her, she's my cousin, but it can only go so far. Seriously it's not like she's looking for a serious relationship." I said. "Maybe she thinks she is. She's completely convinced herself that he's the one." Carly said. "I know. To tell you the truth, he's really not for her. They're two total opposites. Trust me this relationship won't last long." I said getting up. "Let's go get some lunch!" I said grabbing her hand, causing her to slip into the hot tub. "UGH! DIANA!!!!!!" she said, trying to get out of the hot water. I stood there with my mouth wide open trying not to laugh. She finally stood up. "Maybe you should.." she grabbed my leg, and tripped me in with her. "CARLY!!" I said screaming. We started laughing. "Like I was going to say before, maybe we should changed first." I said, helping her out. "Good idea." she said, and we ran to the elevator.

Sarah was already upstairs, watching TV. "How's the love life?" I said, walking to the big mirror on the wall. "Ah! I'm all wet!" I said laughing. "No really? You only fell into a hot tub." Carly said sarcastically. "You did too!" I said laughing, as she walked over next to me. "I don't know." Sarah chimed in. "What's that supposed to mean, you've been texting him for like, ever." I said. "I'm starting to think he's not exactly...right for me." she said, flipping the channels. "Gosh, there's nothing on." she said in a low tone to herself. "So what's your plan. Are you gonna break up with him?" Carly said, walking into her room. "Maybe, but we just got back together, and who am I supposed to go out with?" she said, as Carly walked in with an outfit, looking for an opinion. "Nah." I said, and she walked to get another. We trusted eachother with that kind of stuff. "You don't need to go out with anyone. It's not exactly a necessity at this point. We've got a lot to deal with right now." I said. Carly walked out again. "Yes!" I said, looking at the gorgeous outfit. She smiled and went to get dressed. "All we're doing is filming and episode." she said. "Yeah...and a possible record deal. Come on you didn't already forget about that." I said, going to look for clothes. "Of course I didn't!" she said yelling, so I could hear her. "Good cause this is really big!" I yelled back. Carly came out of her room, her hair was dry and she looked great. I came out along with her. "So what's on the agenda today?" I said. "We've gotta go film." Sarah said getting up. "There's already a limo outside." she said pointing to the window. Me and Carly ran over. We were smiling. We never really looked out the window before. Everything was so bright. "If we get a record deal, will we have to move here?" Carly said. "I don't know..but if we do, I'm gonna really miss Rhode Island." I said, and we walked to Sarah waiting at the door. "Me too." she said, and we got into the elevator.

"Action!" the director yelled. "What?!" Carly said, "but I'm great!" "Sorry not good enough!" the judge yelled. The scene was in the school auditorium, and everyone was auditioning for the school musical. The problem was the judge was picking all the wrong people, all the bad singer and dancers. "NEXT!" she yelled, and I walked up. "I'll be singing.." I was cut off. "NEXT!" she yelled. "But..." "NEXT!" she cut me off again. I stormed off the set. "AND CUT!" the director yelled, and everyone went on break. "I really love acting. It's a lot of fun." I said eating cantaloupe. "Why do you only eat the cantaloupe?" Miley asked. " I don't know, it's my favorite fruit!" I said laughing. "I'm having a cook out Saturday, you, Sarah and Carly wanna come?" she said, taking a cracker. "Yeah sounds awesome!" I said. "Kay great!" she said, and walked to wardrobe.

Sarah walked over to me. "Diana I need your help." she said. "Sure with what?" I asked, eating more cantaloupe. "I was just talking to Nick and..."


	20. Chapter 20 Did you like, fall off

**Chapter 20**

Did you like, fall of a building or something?

"...I tried to break up with him. I really did but Diana, I just can't." she said. "Why not? It's just a few words.." I said, trying to cover up my understanding. "I know I know. But it's these few words that can break a heart." she said. "Sarah, I know it's hard. Trust me. Just do it. Make it nice, and let him know how you feel." I said. "Let who know?" Joe said walking toward me. "NO ONE!" Sarah said under pressure. "Let me guess. You're going to break up with Nick?" he said, taking a piece of cantaloupe. "Hey watch it, I'm the cantaloupe queen." I said jokingly. "How did you...who told...Diana?" Sarah said taking the cantaloupe from me. "Wasn't me!" I said. "Now give me that cantaloupe before I tackle you."

"Okay. You can do this." I said rubbing Sarah's shoulders. "Just go in there, be nice, be innocent, and be yourself. And Sarah.." I said. "Yeah?" "Don't tell him you love him." I said. "Why would I do that?" she said. "Because sometimes people are under pressure and do stupid things." I said laughing. And she walked into the room. Right when she closed the door, I stuck my ear up to it. I heard mumbling..and laughing. Laughing? Why would they be laughing? She's suppose to be breaking up with him...not flirting..A few minutes later she walked out. "Soooo?" I said glueing myself to her. "Did you do it?!" I said following her as she walked down the hallway. "Yeah." she said, and got into the car. "And?!" I said, getting in behind her. "It's all good." she said, and took out her phone. "So you two aren't a couple anymore...it's over?" I said smiling. "Yeah. Thank God. I mean nothing against him..but I like.." she stopped. "Who?!" I said looking at her text. "Hey!" she said pushing me away. I laughed.

All dinner I couldn't stop thinking about how they were actually not a couple. Nick is a really great guy. Hmmmmm... "Diana can you pass the mashed potatoes?" my mom said to me cutting off my day dream. "What? Oh yeah sure!" I said handing her the hot bowl. Then I went back to thinking. "Diana are you okay?" my mom said cutting my thoughts off again. She's really good at that. "You haven't eaten a thing!" she said staring at my full plate. "Oh yeah I'm fine!" I said pushing around the disgusting green peas. "Diana your like in a coma, did you like, fall off a building or something?" Sarah said. "What? No! I'd be dead!" I said looking at my plate. "Mom can I go back up to the room?" I said standing up. "Sure. Here's the room key." she said handing it to me. Then I walked into the elevator. Three floors up from the main lobby the door opened. That strange Woman Magazine man walked in. "Hello there!" he said. "Hi." I said staring at his orange hat. "Sorry to bother you but how did you know so much about that girl we were talking about the other day?" I said looking up at him. The elevator door opened. "Bye now." he said, and got out. "That was way to convenient for him." said to myself after the door closed. I finally got to my floor.

I walked out of the elevator and turned right to find Nick and Joe standing at our hotel room door. "Hey, what are you guys doing here!" I said smiling. "Finally, we were just about to leave, no one was answering the door." Joe said. "The rest of them are eating dinner, wanna come in?" I said putting in the pass key. "Sure." Nick said. I walked in first, Joe behind me, then Nick. "So what brings you up here?" I said smiling. "We just wanted to hang out." Nick said. "Oh okay, well the rest of them will be up in a minute." I said putting the pass key on a table, and putting down my purse. "Actually we wanted to hang out with you." Joe said. "Why just me?" I said. "We need to talk to you about Carly." Joe said. "What do you mean we?" I said looking at Nick. "Oh Nick just wanted to come." he said laughing. "Okay well I'm glad he did." I smiled at him. He smiled back. "Okay so what about Carly?" I said walking toward the couch where they were now sitting. "You're not breaking up with her are you?" I said. If he broke up with her she would be so incredibly sad. "No! No no no no way. I really like her." he said laughing. "Okay then what?" I said looking at him funny. "Well. We've been together a while..and I wanna give her something special. But we never really talk about what we like...so do you have any ideas?" he said. "Well. Carly is a very...she likes a lot of things. She LOVES shopping...guys...and...shopping." I said laughing. "And don't get her a guy cause that's just weird. Unless you wanna put yourself in a box!" I said laughing. "Okay how about I take her shopping." he said smiling. "Sounds great. She'll definately love it." I said smiling back. "Good!" he said. After a minute of and very awkward silence Nick asked if he could talk to me in private. He took me out of the room into the hallway. "Before you say anything..what's the chance that Joe will go through the mini fridge right now?" I said with a completely straight face. "Uhmm he's probably already in it." he said back. "Uh-oh!" I said turning to go back to the door. "Wait why?!" he said grabbing my arm. "My cantaloupe is in there!" I said and knocked on the door. "So are you two going out yet?" he said with cantaloupe in his mouth. "YOUR EATING MY CANTA...wait what did you just say?" I said stopping. "Nevermind!" he said and shut the door in my face. "What is he talking about?" I said laughing at Nick who's face was all red. He shrugged his shoulders. "Will you?" he said in a soft voice. "Of course!" I said, and hugged him. I knocked on the door again. "...yes?" Joe said in a funny voice through the cracked door. "Can we come in?" I said in a funny voice back. "Are you going out?" he said again in a funny voice. "Yes." I said, and pushed open the door. "Okay good!" he said. I ran to the mini fridge. "JOE YOU ATE ALL MY CANTALOUPE!" I said searching the little fridge. "Well it's out of season anyway..." he said popping the last piece in his mouth. "JOE!!!!" I said and ran to tackle him. "Diana? What are you doing?" my mom said popping her head in the door. "He ate all my cantaloupe!" I said laughing. "Oh jeez." she said and walked in. "Where's Sarah?" I said getting up and looking around the small crowd of people. "She's still downstairs." Carly said. "Doing what?" I said. "Go look for yourself."

I took Nick's hand and ran into the elevator. Joe stayed with Carly...not surprised. Once we were in the elevator it stopped three floors down. The same creepy 'Woman in a man's body' man walked into the elevator. "Good day again!" he said looking at me. "And good day to you too young man!" he said looking at Nick. "I can tell you two are a couple, a new couple, very happy and young, and your going to look for someone in the arcade hot tub...maybe a relative?" he said. "How do you know all this?!?!" I said freaked out. "Bye now! And goodnight!" he said as he walked out of the elevator. "That man is like a god. He always escaped at the most inconvenient times!" I said staring at him walking away. "That was weird." Nick said staring at me. "But right." he said and kissed my cheek. Then the door opened, and we ran out. "Where did all these people come from?!" I said looking around. "Oh no.." Nick said, as a group of screaming girls ran toward us. "Follow me!" I yelled taking his hand. We ran behind a push cart. "Under here!" I said lifting up the cloth with food on top. "That was close. I love our fans but wrong timing." he said. The cart started to move. "Here we goo..." I said rolling my eyes. I lifted up the cloth. "There's the arcade, come on." I said. As the cart was still moving I rolled off. "VAT ARE YEW DEWING UNDER MEH CART!" the man yelled as I got up. "I'm so sorry!" I said. "He started to move again. "Wait!" I said. "VAT NOW LITTLE GIRL!" he said. "Can I get my boyfriend?" I said lifting up the cloth. "Thanks." he said. "May I go now or do yew have an elevant under there too?" the waiter said. "Nope that's it!" I said, and we ran into the arcade. We stopped in out tracks. "Oh..." I said. "...My God." Nick said. "Sarah?" I said. She looked at me. "What are you..."


	21. Chapter 21 Ya know stuffAwkward!

**Chapter 21**

"Ya know...Stuff." "Awkward!"

"Oh gosh. Diana it's not what you think!" Sarah said, Kevin holding her in her arms. "Better not be." Nick said walking towards them, I followed. "So..what exactly are you two doing?" I said trying to keep myself from laughing. They were both in their bathing suits, which made it 20 times more creepy...and funny. "There was a spider, and I jumped...and he just happened to catch me." Sarah said, Kevin putting her down. "I see..." I said covering my mouth trying not to laugh. "Here we go." Sarah said covering her face. I burst out laughing, I couldn't hold it anymore. Nick and Kevin started laughing too. Then Sarah did. She was laughing the hardest of all four of us. "I...Can't...Stop...Laughing!" she said. She was now walking backwards. "Sarah watch...!" I said but it was too late. She was already in the hot tub. We stopped laughing to see if she was okay. "Sarah?" I said looking down. She came up from under water, and just started laughing harder.

"I can't believe we have to leave in 3 days!" I said. We were standing in the elevator. "Only three?" Nick said. "Then we're going to have to hang out as much as possible." he said, pushing the '12' button on the elevator. Then it stopped three floors up. "Good day to you! Or should I said Good evening!" the creepy woman-man said. I looked at Nick. "Why are you here...on a business trip or something?" I asked, taking a step away from him. "I am here for the same reason you are." he said not making eye contact. "To film a Hannah Montana episode?" Sarah said, dripping wet. "Life is just dandy isn't it now?" he said, and walked out as the gold doors opened. Once they closed we all looked at each other. "I'm taking the stairs for now on." I said. They all agreed. "So Kevin...what are you doing here?" Nick asked. "Ya know...stuff." he said. "Awkward.." Sarah said softly. We all started laughing. "Let's go find the lovebirds." I said getting out of the elevator. "You two can go, I think we'll dry off." they said walking toward the door. "OWWWWWW!" Sarah said, tripping over her towel and falling flat on her face. Kevin went to help her up, and me and Nick walked away laughing. "Where do you think they are?" I said, looking up and down the halls. "Maybe their in the Love Suite." he said jokingly. "If they were, I would be freaked out." I said laughing. "Me too." he said. "Well they aren't in the arcade...or the room..maybe the lounge?" I said heading toward the elevator. "Yeah let's go check." he said and the doors opened. He pushed the '1' button. Then three floors down, guessed who walked in. "Good evening!" the woman-man said. "Are you two heading to the lounge? Pish posh why do I ask? Clearly you are. Looking for the couple? Yes yes..good place to look. You two are so smart. Good thinkers you are! Diana, don't worry that pimple will go away soon! Bye now!" he said getting out. "Oh. My. Gosh." I said looking at Nick. "What it's not that noticeable, it's only 1 little pimple." he said. "Not that!" I said playfully pushing him. "How does he know my name!?" I said, sitting down. "I don't know...weird huh?" he said sitting next to me. There was a loud clank, and the elevator stopped. "What was that?" I said kind of scared. "I don't know.." he said. He pushed the open button...nothing happened. "Oh gosh. Can you believe this?" I said hitting my head against the wall. "Well...yeah actually. But atleast we get to spend SOME time together." he said. "Yeah." I said smiling. Then the elevator started moving again. "Or maybe not.." I said looking away. Then the door opened, and Carly and Joe walked in holding hands.

"We'll be back at 10 mom." I said walking out the door with Nick. We were going for ice cream since we never got to spend time together. "Okay sweetie, have fun!" she said and we walked out. Three floors down, HE walked in again. "I'm not trying to be rude...but are you stalking me?" I asked the 'man.' "No I am not. We have been coincidently running into each other for that past week or so. I have nothing to do with it Diana." he said changing his tone, as if he was my father. "How do you know my name?" I asked. This time the elevator door didn't open. "I know your name for the same reason you know Nick's name." he said. "Cause he's my boyfriend? He's your boyfriend too?" I said freaked out. "Heaven's no. I do say Diana that you need to think before you say things. I know your name because I've heard someone call you it. Pity." he said. The door still hadn't opened. "How do you know so much about us?" Nick asked. "I only know so much because you have told me so much." he said. "We haven't told you anything." I said a little rudely. "Let's not get angry here. I hear all you talk about. It's not my fault you have such a big mouth my dear." he said. He hadn't made eye contact the whole time. Me and Nick looked at each other. Then the door opened. "I am afraid this is my stop. I will not be seeing you two anymore, nor the rest of your 'group', so a bid you a farewell." he said. "..bye." Nick said. "Wait!" I said grabbing his arm. "What's your name?" I said. "Mr. Needham." he said politely. Then he left. We also got out, since we were at the lobby. "I should have known." I said. "Who's that?" Nick said taking my hand. "Someone you don't want to know." I said laughing.

"Why would someone sell shell fish ice cream?" I said to Nick. We were sitting in the ice cream shop. "I don't know...it sounds really...bad." he said. "I know...I don't like fish plain..but in ice cream?" I said laughing. We talked a whole lot for about an hour, then we left. We walked around for a while after, then the limo picked us up. "When are you coming back to Rhode Island?" I asked him. "I don't know. Not until our summer tour." he said, he didn't sound happy. "Oh." I said. "Do your other friends know you know us?" he asked. "No way. Never." I said. "Why not?" he said. "Too much attention. I don't want people to like me just because I know you." I said laughing. "Oh." he said laughing too. "How come you guys don't tell people about us?" I asked, really wanting to know. "We don't really know. I guess we just want a private life..something to look forward to after all the shows and interviews." he said. "Yeah that makes sense." I said. "Well we might be seeing a LOT more of you." I said smiling. "How?" he said looking up. "Some guy at Hollywood Records is interested in us. We have another meeting with him tomarrow." I said still smiling. "Really? I didn't know you guys could sing!" he said, sounding happy again. "Well I guess we can!" I said laughing. This should be great.

This time, three floors up, no one got in. The door didn't open. Thank God. We walked up to the door. I knocked, and Kevin answered. "Finally! Joe's asleep." he said. I walked in. There was an empty container full of cantaloupe juice. "I can't believe him! That was the last of my cantaloupe!" I said. Everyone laughed at me. Then Joe woke up. "Oh hey guys! Can we go home now? I think I had one too many pieces of cantaloupe." he said. "ONE too many? Only one? Joe there were over 100 pieces in there!" I said as he got up off the couch. "Really? I lost track at...about 3." he said. "Funny. Can you even count past there?" I said joking. They laughed. "Yeah! I can atleast count to 5." he said jokingly. "Nice." I said. We all hugged and kissed and they left to go home. "So guys how was your night?" I asked. "Good." Sarah said. "Unbelievable." Carly said. "Why so?" I asked, taking off my coat. "Look." she said. Me and Sarah walked over to you. "Where did you get that?!?!" I asked. "Joe."


	22. Chapter 22 The Finger! The Rock!

**Chapter 22**

The finger! The rock! The wedding bells!

"Awwww!" I said looking down at her hand. "It's...beautiful." Sarah said. "How come Nick never gave me anything like that!" Sarah said. "Sarah if you had a ring everytime you and Nick broke up, you'd run out of fingers." I said. Carly laughed, Sarah just looked at me. She looked back down at her hand, where the diamond ring lay rapped around her finger. "Wait a minute." Sarah said grabbing her hand. "This is on you left hand...on your ring finger." she said, Carly's hand now up to her face. "I get it now! The finger! The rock! The wedding bells! I can hear them now!...but Carly aren't you a little young to be getting married?" she said. "What are you talking about!?!? This is my right hand!" Carly said swiping her hand back. "No...that's your left Carly...remember..do the L thing." I said laughing. She picked up her hands, and held her thumb and index in an L formation. "Oh come on! I forgot okay!" Carly said, her face turning red from laughter.

When I woke up the next morning it was raining. "When does it ever rain here?" I said to myself. "I AM NOT GETTING MARRIED FOR THE LAST TIME WOMAN!" I heard Carly yelling from the living room. "Oh jeez." I said to myself, covering my head with a pillow. I'm not a morning person...or a night person...I guess I'm just a day person. "THEN WHAT'S WITH THE RING?!" Sarah yelled. I heard a bang. "HEY THAT ALMOST HIT MY HEAD!" Sarah yelled. "WHO THROW BLOW DRYERS AT PEOPLE'S HEADS?" she yelled again. "WHY YOU WANT ME TO THROW SOMETHING HEAVIER? COME IN HERE AND I'LL HIT YOU WITH THE TOILET!" Carly yelled back. "YOU CAN'T HIT SOMEONE WITH A TOILET! IT'S BARELY POSSIBLE..UNLESS YOUR SOME FREAK WOMAN BODY BUILDER!" Sarah yelled...again. "WELL COME IN HERE AND WE'LL FIND OUT!" Carly yelled...again. I got out of bed, and put on my slippers. I threw my hair in a quick bun. "Can you guys please...OH MY GOSH!" I said as a bottle of hair spray flew over my head. "HEY!" I yelled, trying to walk down the hallway, passed random bathroom objects all over the floor. "PLEASE! JUST..OW!" I said as a hairbrush was thrown into my stomach. "OKAY THAT'S IT!" I said and stormed into the bathroom. Sarah was in behind the glass shower door, while Carly was pegging any object she could at the glass. I grabbed a.. "CARLY THESE AREN'T FOR THROWING! YOU DO NOT THROW FEMININE PRODUCTS!" I said taking it out of her hand. "IT'S ALL THAT WAS LEFT!" she said. I grabbed her arms and took her out of the bathroom, and tossed her onto the bed. "What can you two possible be fighting about at 6 in the morning!??!" I said in a high tone. "SHE'S TORTURING ME!" she yelled. "You two and your big mouths woke me up!" I said laughing. "This isn't funny Diana! All last night and all this morning was 'OO YOUR GETTING MARRIED'" she said. "You two are unbelievable." I said, and walked back to my bed.

I woke up 2 hours later. It was still raining, and I could hear people in the living room. They were laughing and I wanted to see what was going on. I hopped out, threw my hair in a very messy bun, and put on my slippers. Before I walked out I looked in the mirror. "Oh jeez. That's one serious problem." I said. I walked out the door. "What's going on?" I said, my eyes half shut. "Uhmm..hey Diana." Nick said. "OH MY GOSH!!!" I said. "I'M SORRY!" I said trying to cover my face and jammies. I ran into my room, my face was all red. I changed very quickly, did my makeup, and walked back out about 10 minutes later. "Hey there.." I said sitting on the couch. "Welcome back." Nick said smiling. "Sorry I didn't realize you were here." I said blushing. "No problem..we have a mom." he said laughing. "So any reason you guys are here?" I said, getting up to get cantaloupe out of the mini fridge. "Well we wanted to just hang out..since you guys are leaving in two days." Joe said. "Hey Diana you think you can get me some water?" Joe said in a weird tone. "Yeah sure there's some in here." I said starting to open the fridge. "NO DIANA!" he said. "What?" I said looking at him. "The water in the bathroom is...better." he said. "Okay then..." I said and walked into the bathroom. "Wait I minute." I said to myself turning off the sink. I ran back into the living room. "JOE GET OUT OF MY CANTALOUPE!" I yelled tackling him. "I'm sorry! It's just so yummy and delicious!" he said stuffing pieces in his mouth. "And Diana tackles him...Joe's still stuffing his face...OOO and I nice blow to the mouth. Get the juicy fruit Diana...Get it!" Sarah said narrating our moves. "Okay okay break it up!" Kevin said picking me up off of Joe. "This is better than Blues Clues!" Sarah said. We all just looked at her. "I mean..YO THIS IS BETTER THAN MTV CRIBS!" she said trying to be cool. We all just laughed. "Sarah you've seen that show once." I said. "No I actually watch it every Saturday I mean don't you just love Steve? And then there's Magenta and that little blue cat and.." we were just starting at her. "...I mean FIDDY CENT MAN!!" she said covering up. We burst out laughing again. "What? You've never seen Blue's Clues on MTV Cribs..you should see their bathroom...4 tubs.." she said trying to still cover up..which wasn't working. "Actually they only have on tub on the real show..I was just making that up!" she said. "Not that I know that from experience.." she said. "Sarah just give it up.." I said laughing. "Fine. But once we're famous..this doesn't get out." she said. "We'll make sure of it." Carly said smirking.

"DIANA! CARLY! SARAH!" my mom called from the other end of the hotel lobby. We were just heading out for lunch. "Sweeties we got an earlier flight. We're leaving tomarrow, and I rescheduled your meeting with Mr. Gordey for tonight at 7. It should only last about an hour, so you guys will have plenty of time to pack." she said. "But mom! We're supposed to spend time with them today!" I said pointing to the Jonas'. "I know I know..but we needed an earlier flight..we need to get home." she said, her tone changing. "Why.." I said, afraid someone died. "You know there's a lot to be thinking about right now in school, you're graduating next month, you have the semi, class parties, picture, and all that stuff. And no, no one died. I'll talk to you later." she said and kissed my forehead. I looked at Nick. "Well then..we have 6 and a half hours to spend time together!" I said and we ran out.

After a 6 and a half hour day of a ton of fun we had to say goodbye. Me and Nick kissed, and he said he'd keep in touch. Then I hugged Joe and Kevin. "When we come and visit..I'll bring you cantaloupe." Joe said laughing. I went back and hugged Nick. Then we left to go upstairs. Three floors up in the elevator, the door opened. "GOOD EVENING!" Mr. Needham said. "Hi.." we said, not making eye contact. "I thought you said we won't be seeing you anymore." I said. "WELL GUESS WHAT I'M HERE AND YOUR SEEING ME. TWIDDLE DEE LOOK AT ME I'M A LITTLE BIRD!" he sang, and flapped his arms as if he was about to fly. I looked at Carly. She started cracking up. Sarah was already on the ground laughing. Right as I was about to ask him what was wrong, the elevator door opened, and he walked out like a chicken. "I think he's drunk." I said laughing my head off. We were all laughing so hard, we were getting cramps.

"I'm so glad we found you three." Mr. Gordey said. "But of course you three will need a name..every band has a name." he said rubbing his chin in deep thought. "We'll think of something." he said. "Now, you three will be shown nation wide on Hannah Montana next month. Let's try and make it before then..get some shows going.." he said. "But we're leaving for home tomarrow.." I said. "Oh yes of course. We will conveniently place shows as opening acts, or just performances locally for you." he said. "But you understand, that if these girls make it..which I'm so confident they will..that they may have to move down here." he said to my mom. "Yes we're aware of that." she said, looking somewhat displeased. "Okay! Then we'll be in touch."

The next morning I was on a plane, looking out the window. I was going to miss the nice weather, the boys. "I can picture myself living here." I said to Carly. "Me too..I can't wait!" she said. We were both half asleep. "We're actually going to be famous." I said. "Sarah?" I said looking at the seat in front of me. "Yeah?" she said. "How about you?" I asked. "Oh yeah definately. I love L.A. and I LOVE the boys." she said laughing. I poked my head above her seat to see what she was doing. There was a DVD of Blues Clues playing. She looked up and saw my face. "SNOOP DOG YO!" she yelled. Everyone looked at her. Then I sat back down, and drifted off to sleep.

"Thank you for flying with us." the voice woke me up. I looked out the window. "Home again." I said disappointed.

I dragged my luggage around the airport, and there was my dad with his arms open. I ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. "I missed you sweetie." he said. "I missed you too daddy." I said. "Good thing you don't have to ever go back." he said smiling. "About that..."


	23. Chapter 23 Sitting in the treetop!

**Chapter 23**

"Sitting in the tree top, all day long, hoppin' and a boppin' and a singing his song."

People kept asking what we did in L.A...and if we saw 'them', and all that stuff. We told them we saw 'them' A.K.A. the Jonas Brothers and they started flipping out. They didn't know we acutally knew them, let alone dated/ are dating them. Then Sarah ran over to me in the school yard. "OH MY GOSH DIANA!" she said catching her breath. She was laughing her head off. "What?!?" I said. I could use a good laugh. "LOOK WHO MY SUB IS...AN D YOUR SUB FOR MATH!" she yelled. I looked at where all the teachers were standing. I started cracking up, and Carly did too. "He's a little birdie!" I said still laughing. "He needs a theme song!" Carly said. "OHH I KNOW! Sitting in the tree top, all day long, hoppin' and a bopping Mr. Needham's song." she said laughing. "All the little child birdies, on Mr. Needham's street, scream when he's near oh tweet, tweet, tweet, Rockin Needham.." I said laughing. They started cracking up. "TWEET TWEET TWEET!" they sang. Then the bell rang.

It was time for math class. I couldn't stop laughing. I knew I would get in trouble, I couldn't keep a straight face. "Hello there busy bee." Mr. Needham said to me. "Hi Mr. Birdie." I said in a soft, low voice. "What was that?" he said stopping me. "Hi Mr. Needham!" I said purposely forcing enthusiasm. "Good." he said, and I continued to my seat. I started humming his theme song. "Miss Diana...is there a problem?" he said to me. "No Mr...Needham." I was breaking off from laughter. "Why don't you tell everyone about your week then." he said. "Well...what part?" I asked. "Any part. YOU choose." he said. "Okay..well. Every three floors you walked.." I said being cut off. "NOT that part." he said. "Okay well..we shot for Hannah Montana." I said. "What did you do other than work?" he asked. I looked at Carly who was seated diagonally behind me. "Ate cantaloupe." I said smirking. Carly started laughing. "Well I would have ate more, but there seemed to have been a cantaloupe thief." I said laughing. People looked at us as if we were insane. "And who were you with...those boys?" he asked. "Oh just some friends we met." I said smiling. "And what were their names?" he asked. "Nick, James, and Ronald." I said. Carly cracked up. "I see.." he said. "Well then moving on class..."

It was lunch, and me and Carly were sitting with Sarah. Mr. Needham, of course, has lunch duty. We started singing his song. Then he came over and sat next to us. "Hello there girls." he said. I looked at them. "Hey Mr. Needham!" I said laughing. "What were you doing in L.A.?" Carly asked. Carly would asked almost anyone almost anything. "I was there on business, I work two jobs." he said. "And why were you always in the elevator with us?" she asked. I looked at her as if that wasn't the best idea. "By coincidence I suppose." he said. "And why were you singing about birds?" she asked. "I don't recall. I must go." he said and got up and left. "Yep. He was drunk." Carly said. We all laughed.

I finally got home. And much to my horror it was time to unpack. "Where did I put my cell phone?" I said to myself looking on my bureau and in my purse. Then I started freaking out. I ran into every room in my house looking for it. "Okay Diana...don't flip..it's probably in one of your bags." I said to myself taking deep breaths. I ran into my room and started unpacking. Clothes were being thrown everywhere. Once all the bags were empty, I ran to look in my backpack. "Oh jeez." I said. I sat on the kitchen floor. "What's wrong with you?" my brother Timmy said walking into the kitchen. "I lost my phone." I mumbled, my hands were now covering my face. "Ha ha! Stinks for you!" he said and took cantaloupe out of the fridge. "So how's the boyfriend?" he said in a girlish tone, acting like he was one of my friends. "I wouldn't know...I lost my phone." he said. "I know! I just love rubbing it in!" he said. He laughed, handed me the container of cantaloupe, and ran out of the room. "Thanks Timmy.."I said. And shoved a piece in my mouth. "I know where it is!" I said to myself all excited. "Oh great..it's in school!" I said. "But where...?" I asked myself, still eating cantaloupe. "Hopefully not math class..." I said laughing. "Well..atleast no one can take my cantaloupe!" I said. Then my mom came into the kitchen. "Diana give me that! Your going to spoil your dinner." she said and took it from my hands. "Thanks a lot mom.." I said under my breath, and went downstairs.

"Ughhhhh one...ughh two...ughh three." my brother Bobby moaned. "Are you having problems?" I asked. "No...I'm working out." he said. "I'm telling you..I'm still going to beat you in arm wrestling." I said laughing. "THAT WAS ONCE! JEEZ JUST DROP IT!" he yelled. "Actually it was about 4 times and no..I'm not gonna drop it." I said smiling. It was nice to have some black mail on my brothers for once..it's usually the other way around. "Fine...I'll just tell mom you lost your cell phone!" he said. Here comes the black mail...but this time it won't work. "Actually I found it." I said crossing my arms. "Well I'll tell dad...YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" he yelled. "Bobby..he knows that." I said. "I know I know..but I'm running out!" he said. I just laughed and went back upstairs. I was going to go on the computer but I changed my mind after that WONDERFUL conversation with my brother.

"Hello?" I said, answering the phone. "Hey Diana!" Kevin said on the other line. "Kevin!?" I said, confused why he's calling instead of Nick. "I know your probably thinking 'Why is this Kevin it should be Nick!" he said. "Wow you're a mind reader!" I said laughing. "I just wanted to say hi before you two talk on the phone for hours." he said. "We tried your cell...but you didn't answer!" he said. "Yeah I kinda left it in school...bad idea." I said laughing. "Ohh I'm sorry..I hope you get it back!" he said. "Okay Nick wants to talk to you." he said. I head crackling...and voices..then Nick came on. "Hey." he said. "Hey! What's up?" I said sitting on my couch. "Just hangin' in the back lounge of the tour bus." he said. "How's Joe coping without my cantaloupe?" I asked trying to be serious. "You won't believe this. We were in New Mexico, and Joe threw a tantrum because he really wanted cantaloupe..so he" "NO DON'T TELL HER THAT!" I heard Joe yelling the background. "No tell me!" I said laughing. "JOE STOP!" I heard Nick yell. Then I heard a door slam. "Sorry he was hitting me with Frankie, but it's safe now..I locked myself in the bathroom." he said laughing. "Oh okay..how was he hitting you with.." "Oh he has his strange Joe ways." he said. "I see...so what happened?" I asked. "Right so he threw this tantrum, and he made us go into Mexico to get nice ripe cantaloupe." he said. I started cracking up. I could here Joe banging on the door and yelling things. "So you crossed the border, cause Joe wanted cantaloupe?" I said still laughing. "Yeah! And there were all these Mexicans trying to get into our bus." he said laughing. I laughed. Then I heard a big slam, and something fall. I heard Joe and Nick yelling at eachother. "Hello?" Joe said into the phone. "Hi Joe!" I said. "Oh hey Diana! How are you?" he asked. "I'm good...enjoying your nice ripe cantaloupe?" I asked. "Oh yea..almost as good as yours." he said. I just laughed. "So why did you take the phone?" I asked. "Oh right! I didn't throw Nick into the shower for no reason..is Carly there?" he asked. "No but...wait you threw Nick into the shower!?!" I said. "Maybe..." he said. Then I heard Nick start yelling. Then there were more bangs. "Hold on someone's at my door." I said, not knowing if anyone could here me. I opened the door. "Hi!" I said. "Hello there!" he said. "I didn't expect to see you here Mr..."


	24. Chapter 24 Back to the Boring life

**Chapter 24**

Back to the Boring Life...Then again..

"Mr..Gordey." I said. "I'm so sorry, I know I should have called. But I was in New York and figured I'd stop by, I've got some great news!" he said. "Well come in!" I said, and he took a seat on my couch. My 'family room' as we called it, is pretty small. It had a plasma TV, a couch, a chair, and a table. The carpet is a cranberry color, and the walls...are pretty hard to explain. "So what's the news." I said, as I sat in the chair. "I took your recorded voices, and showed them to some great people in New York. They absolutely love you and want to sign you." he said. I was in shock. "That's amazing!" I said smiling. "Let me go call Sarah and Carly, I'm sure they can come over so we can all talk about it." I said, getting up to get the phone. They said they would both be right over.

We talked for about a half our, then my mom came home. She sat down and talked to Mr. Gordey, and told us to leave the room. We went downstairs, and tried to listen through my basement door. We didn't really hear anything. They were talking too soft, and the TV was on. "I hope she doesn't ruin this. It's my dream." I said pulling my ear away from the door. "Me too." Sarah agreed. "It wasn't my dream, but I think it is now." Carly said smiling. "What if this all works out? What if we all have to move to L.A. with our families, and leave it all behind?" I said sitting down on a stair. There was a long moment of silence. "I think I'm going to like this." I said laughing. They both laughed. "We have to leave behind all our friends and family." Carly said. "But atleast we have friends waiting for us." I said, referring to the Jonas Brothers. "You're right. We can't get depressed over this." Sarah said. "Everytime we lose something, we gain something." I said. "Like we'd lose friends, and we'd gain friends. We'd lose clothes...we'd gain a LOT of clothes...and Diana likes clothes." I said. They both laughed. Then my mom called us up. "Okay girls. The record company in New York is on speaker." my mom said. "Hi!" we all said into the phone. "Nice to talk to you girls! I can't wait to meet you! We're all so excited to get you girls started here!" he said. "Us too!" Carly said. "So it's on? We're really going to do this?" I asked him. "Yes we are. We're definately going to go somewhere with you three...and we've already called Disney Channel. They said they loved the episode, and it's going to air next Friday. They also said they hope they can sign you for more rolls, then maybe your own show!" he said. We all started screaming. "This is perfect!" I said. "And your families realize that sooner or later your all going to have to move to L.A.?" he asked. "Yes." my mom said smiling. I know she didn't like L.A., but I also know she knows this is my dream, and she would change the world for me.

"NEXT MONTH!??!" I asked. Then my mom talked some more. "NEXT WEEK?!!" I asked again. "We've agreed that when Mr. Higgins said 'sooner or later', we'd pick sooner." she said. "BUT NEXT MONTH?!?!" I yelled again. "I know sweetie." she said. "BUT...BUT..BUT?!" I said. I was freaking out. "Oh no no no hunny. I know what you're thinking. You still get to graduate." she said. "Okay good. But this is still going fast. When he said sooner, I though he meant like oh I don't know...maybe next year!" I said. "I know sweetie, I didn't see it coming. But you said this was your dream." she said. We were in the kitchen. I _was_ sitting on the counter, but I was so overwhelmed but what she was telling me, I had to stand up. "And next week, we're flying out?" I asked, trying to relax myself. "Yes." she said. "And what's going to happen? I mean it's not just me mom. It's Sarah and Carly too, and their immediate families. Are we all living together?" I asked. "Well, we figured it would save us money, but there's not a house big enough in the world to fit three teenage girls, and their big mouths." she said jokingly. "Haha...so are we living NEAR eachother?" I asked. "Yes. There are three houses for sale in a beautiful neighborhood. They aren't RIGHT next door, but very close." she said. "Okay. Well I guess I should tell my friends. I REALLY wanted to have a sleepover that Friday though, so we could watch the Hannah Montana episode." I said. "Well...I guess you can. We should be back Wednesday anyway." she said. "YES!" I said, and ran to the phone to call all of my friends.

The next morning I woke up. I had to take every moment from now until next month for granted. Before I knew it, I was dressed and walking to the bus stop. I waited there, and waited, and waited, and finally the bus pulled up. The day before I hadn't taken the bus because I woke up late, and missed it. So I knew the bus driver would be asking me a ton of questions. "Hey there! How was L.A.? I heard you met Miley Cyrus? Is she nice? Are you guys friends? Did you talk a lot? Did you meet the Jonas Brothers..or Jonny Depp?" she asked over and over again. I answered as fast as possible, so I could tell Kimmie about my new life ahead of me.

Once I got to school there was a crowd around Carly. I walked over to see what was going on. Somehow I ended up in the middle with her, and Sarah was in there too. Everyone was asking questions, and we all were trying to answer. "Oh my Jonas. Can't I just hang out with my friends?" Sarah said in my ear. "I know right!? This is insane! They can't miss us THAT much." I said. "...yea they could." she said. We started laughing. Then the bell rang, and everyone scurried away.

Once I got home from school I was so incredibly tired. "Mom, I don't care about graduating now..can we just leave?" I asked as I fell onto my bed. "We are the day after tomarrow." she said. "You mean moving? Or just going?" I asked. "Just going." she said. "Yeah I figured that. But that's a Saturday, weren't we leaving Monday?

I asked again. I looked over next to me. There was a new magazing lying there. "Yes but your brothers insisted on leaving early." she said. She was folding my clothes. I flipped over the magazine to see my head, along with Nick's, on the cover. "Oh my gosh." I said. I read the caption below it. "Nick's new Girl?" it read. "No..." I said. "I saw it in CVS and thought you should know about it. Nick called earlier too." my mom said. I opened to the page, and found pictures taken of us hugging, and kissing. "No..." I said again. _"Nick Jonas was recently seen with this girl, her name unknown. When we asked Nick about this mystery girl, he simply replied, "she's just a friend." But is that enough to believe?" _The worlds embraced me. I ran to get the phone. "Nick?" I asked. "No it's Kevin, hold on I'll get him." he said. "Hello?" Nick said. "Nick it's Diana." I said quickly. "Did you see the new _Popstar_?" I asked. "Yeah, I don't know where those came from, the hotel said cameras weren't allowed. I'm so sorry." he said. "It's okay." I said. "Good thing none of my friends read it...oh yeah before I go.." I said. "What?" he asked. "Nevermind. It will be a surprise." I said. "Fine. Bye!" he said. "Bye Nick." and we hung up. I was going to tell him about us moving there, but I figured it would be way cooler if he had no idea.

When I went to school the next day Sarah ran over to me, with a group of other people. "DIANA?!?! DID YOU SEE THIS!?" she yelled. "YES!" I yelled back. My class came hurtling toward me. "Noo..." I said hiding behind Sarah. "Diaa!" Carly yelled from behind them. Sarah took my hand and pulled me away. The rest of the day was questions I really didn't want to answer. Some people were against me, calling me a liar. Others were asking me for Nick's number, and that if we really weren't dating I wouldn't care to give it to them. "How did those pictures get in there?" Carly said. "Have you talked to Nick?" Sarah asked right after. "I don't know, and yes. I think we're going to have to tell everybody guys." I said. "We can't! I mean, we're leaving next month! They can just wait and see!" Carly said. "We're just going to be tortured." I said. "What do you mean we?" Carly said. "Can I borrow that?" I asked the little girl sitting next to me at the lunch table. She handed it to me. "Look." I said. "NOOOO!" Carly yelled. There was a picture of her and Joe kissing outside of our hotel room. "It's so close? How didn't you notice?" Sarah asked. "I don't know. No one was there, we made sure of it." she said. "It says: _Joe Jonas was seen with a girl this past week, by the name of Carly. They are known to be dating, even though Joe hasn't admitted to it. Seems like a big age difference, don't you think?" _I finished. "Don't read anymore!" Carly said. She was banging her head on the table. "Diana, Carly, and Sarah, please come to the office." the intercom yelled. "Time to go pack." I said, and we walked up the stairs. When we got to the office, our mom's were there...and someone else. "What are you doing here?" Sarah asked. "My dad was here on business, and I decided to come!"


	25. Chapter 25 SLUMBER PARTY!

**Chapter 25**

SLUMBER PARTY!

"What kind of business?" I asked. "He's been going to radio stations, and touring and stuff like that. He's a pretty busy guy, and he's always with me so I figured I'd tag along! Oh yeah and I asked you to hang out, and we never did!" she said. "Oh my gosh that's right! I'm so sorry!" I said. We started laughing as Carly came running through the door, and tripping over a rug. "Sorry I'm late I dropped all my...Miley?" she said dropping all her stuff. "Hey Carly!" she said. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "Well.." she started. "How about we talk about this in the car." I said, and we grabbed our stuff and hopped in.

"So Miley where's your dad now?" I asked as she helped me close my suitcase. "New York." she said as if it was nothing. "He's in New York, and you're here?" I asked looking at her. "Yeah, your mom said I can hitch a ride with you guys back to L.A., and of course she cleared it with my dad. So now we can hang out!" she said. "Awesome!" I said. I was really excited to have a new friend. "What are you doing next Friday?" I asked, as we zippered the loaded suitcase. "Uhm..nothing actually." she said. "Wanna catch the flight back with us and come to my sleepover? All my friends are going to be here, and we're going to watch the Hannah Montana episode." I said, hoping she would say yes. "But won't your friends be all..." she said looking at me. "It'll be a surprise. And yea maybe at first. But they'll adjust. And Sarah and Carly are going to be there!" I said. "Okay. Sounds fun!" she said.

"I...HATE...PLANES." I said hitting my head against the plane seat in between words. "I don't...they're pretty fun." Miley said. "There's nothing fun about them." I said laughing. "Haha maybe to you." she said. "Diana? Are we there yet?" Sarah asked me from behind. "Mom are we there yet?" I asked. She was sitting in front of me. "We'll be landing in a few minutes." she said. "We're landing in a few minutes." I said to Sarah passing it along. Carly was sleeping. People were staring at us, but mostly Miley. Some people asked us about Nick and Joe, thanks to those magazines, then the plane landed.

"Did you seriously NEED Reeses?" I asked Sarah, as we stopped in a random drug store. "YES. I DO OKAY?" she said, running up and down the isles. I went to the magazine section. I looked at out faces, then saw someone's I didn't expect to see. My mouth hung wide open, as I picked it up. "Kevin's bikini babe" it read on the cover, with a picture of him holding Sarah. "Oh my gosh. Out of all the pictures.." I said. I was so tempted to laugh, then Miley came over. She took it from my hands, and started cracking up. "Sarah!!!!" I yelled running up and down the isles. "What?" she said as I found her looking at the assorted candies. "Look!" I said and shoved it in her face. "OH MY GOSH! I'M ON A MAGAZINE!" she said. "Yeah..but read!" I said pointing to the words. "WHAT?!?! I AM NOT KEVIN'S BIKINI BABE!" she said. She started laughing.

"This week us going to be tough." she said, as people started crowding near us. "Here we go." I said, and Sarah ran with her chocolate covered peanutbutter.

"I WANT THAT HOUSE!" I said pointing out the van window to a big house. "You can't Diana it's not for sale." my mom said. "Since when did that matter? Can't we just...kick them out?" I asked jokingly. "No Diana. Unless you want to go to jail." she said, apparently not receiving my sarcasm. "That's our house." she said pointing to this huge...thing in the middle of a green yard. "That's not a house." Sarah said. "That's a mansion." I finished. "Well we need the biggest house, we have the most people. But Carly and Sarah your houses aren't that smaller." she said, as we got out to look inside. I had already claimed my room. It was big, glass doors, big windows, and a course a big closet! We had figured everything out. Then we went to Carly and Sarah's houses.

"Seriously?" I said to my mom. "Your kidding." Carly said. Sarah just sat there in amazement. "We're in the same neighborhood!" I said to Miley. "Wait.." Sarah started, "..the Jonas Brothers are in the same neighborhood as Miley." she said. "Oh my gosh that's right!" I said. "So where are we staying?" Carly asked my mom. "The same hotel as last time." she said. "NO!" I said. "Why what's so wrong with that?" she said. "THAT'S WHERE THE PICTURES CAME FROM!" I yelled. "You can stay at my house." Miley said. "Yeah mom, we can stay with the Cyrus'." I said putting on my sad face. "We couldn't. We weren't invited." she said. "I'll call my mom!" Miley said. After that everything was squared away.

"I...STILL...HATE...PLANES..." I said once again hitting my head between every word. "I just can't wait till your sleepover!" Miley said. The week had gone by so fast. "It should be so fun I can't wait until you meet my friends!" I said. "Wanna help decorate and stuff? I don't think I can do it all on my own, I only have a couple of ours." I said. She agreed. We were just landing, and soon everything seemed familiar again. Then same ugly airport...

"OUCH!" Miley yelped as the couch dropped on her foot. "Are you okay!?" I said. "Yeah I'm fine." she said laughing. The living room was just enough to fit my 10 guests coming tonight. Then the doorbell rang. "Someone's here." I said smiling. Miley went into my room. "Hey guys!" I said as all 9 of them came into my house. "You all came at once?" I asked. "Susie's mom car pooled." Kalana said. "Oh..okay well parties in the living room." I said and guided them in. Carly, Sarah, Miley, and I had reserved spots in front of the TV. "Okay this is my spot, and that's Carly's and that's Sarah's." I said pointing. "Then who's that one for." Kim asked. "Okay. You can come in now!" I yelled to Miley. When she walked in everyone dropped their stuff. "Who's that?" Kim said. "Miley Cyrus?" Kalana said. "Wow Kim. Everyone knows that." Carly said. "So you do know them...and her?" Katie said. "Yeah..we never said we didn't." Carly said. "Okay Miley, this is Katie, Kim, Kalana, Emily, Susie, and Shannon. And obviously you know Carly and Sarah. And everybody this is our friend Miley." I said. "Hey." they all said. "Okay now to make this less awkward..hopefully..let's watch the episode." I said. It was already 7:58, so I figured now would be a good time. We all were in our PJ's and I turned on the TV to Disney Channel. "A new episode of Hannah Montana coming up next here on Disney Channel." it said. "Woooo!" Sarah cheered. We all laughed. People were still staring at Miley. "Come on. I know you all, and you're never this quiet." I said. They laughed. Then it came on.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Carly yelled jumping up and down. We all started screaming. About a half hour later, everyone was asleep except me, Miley, Sarah, and Carly. "I'm so glad we have you as a friend." Sarah whispered to Miley. "Me too. You guys are totally awesome. And this was so fun Diana thanks for inviting me!" she said. "No problem. Well actually, there's just one problem." I said. "What?" they all whispered. "There are 6 girls asleep right here, and there's no shaving cream on their faces. Carly, it's time for payback from the 6th grade." I said. We all smirked, and went into the bathroom. "Okay we don't have enough shaving cream, so we'll use the rest, and here Carly take the hair volumizer, and Miley take the toothpaste, and Sarah take the hair gel." I said handing their weapons to them. "I wish Nick was here. He's my partener in crime." I said. "Yeah but this is a Girls Night Out." Miley said laughing. "Let's do this." I said.

The next morning when we woke up the girls were still asleep. "It's 6am." I said. "Why am I wide awake?" Carly said. "We slept the whole time on the plane." Sarah said. Then my dog Mae came in. She was a white Westie. She walked over to Susie, and started licking the toothpaste off of her face. We all giggled. The Susie opened her eyes and screamed. We started cracking up. "WHAT'S ON MY FACE!?!?" she said wiping off toothpaste from here eyes. She got up and ran into the bathroom. Then Mae stepped on Katie. "Ow." she said waking up. "What smells like cologne?" she said. "Your face. And this time I'm not kidding." Carly said. Katie put her hands on her face and started laughing. When all the other girls woke up, it was just as funny.

"Bye guys! Thanks for coming! See you soon!" I said waving to them as they left. "That was almost too fun." Miley said hugging me. "Thanks again." she said. "No problem, it was hilarious." I said. Carly and Sarah had left, to help their parents pack up. We were leaving in 2 short weeks. "I can't wait till you move into my neighborhood. I know it will be hard for you, but you'll adjust really quick!" she said. "Yeah I'll really miss them." I said. "My dad called, and he was talking to you mom, and apparently I'm staying until you guys leave." she said smiling. "Really?!" I said. "But I have school and stuff." I said. "I know. I get to come!" she said all happy. We spent the day watching TV, on the computer, and playing basketball outside. By the time we went to sleep we were beyond tired. She slept on the couch, and I slept in my bed. I was so happy about my life right now, it was unbelievable. Everything I ever dreamed of was coming true.

A/N- The next chapter is the LAST chapter of It All Started at the Concert. Only way to get it is to review!


	26. Chapter 26 This could be the end

**Chapter 26 **

_This could be the end or it's just the beginning_- **Jonas Brothers**

**A/N - **sadly this is my last chapter to this story. I really hope you enjoyed it. I know I did.

I was getting ready for my graduation. Miley was helping me with my hair and make up. I was looking in my mirror, almost in tears. "It's okay. You can always come back and visit." Miley said. "I know, but I've been with the same people for 8 years, and now I'm leaving. It's just depressing." I said laughing, and crying. Then my mom came in. "Diana we have to leave, now. Unless you want to be late." she said. "I'll be right there." I said wiping my eyes. Miley was wearing a pretty dress she bought just for the occasion. Then we got in the car.

The music started playing, and my class walked down the isle. I was still crying, and Carly was too. The whole ceremony went by too fast. Before I knew it I was with my class, hugging everyone and crying. Everyone was saying how they couldn't believe what was happening to us, and how much they were going to miss us. Then our parents came up to us, along with Sarah. "It's time to go." they said. Me and Carly started crying even more. We went and hugged everyone. After 10 minutes of goodbyes to friends and teachers, people we don't know, and people we wish we didn't know (cough Mr. Needham cough), we left. Miley was hugging us all, trying to stop us from crying.

It was 9:00pm, and we were on the plane to L.A., our new permanent home. There was no turning back now. We were officially going to be famous, no more normal life. No more school, or old friends, or teachers. Just recording, filming, and touring. I sat there on the plane, looking out the window, everyone else was asleep. Then I got out my phone. "Nick?" I said, still crying. "Diana? What's wrong?" he asked. "I wanted it to be a surprise, but.." I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Carly. She was signaling me to stop, and not to tell. "Nevermind. I gotta go. Call you later..bye." I said and hung up. "Sorry Carly, I just needed someone to talk to.." I said. "Its okay. I understand." she said, and rested her head on my shoulder. I rested my head on hers. "I'm always here Diaa." she said. "I know." I said smiling to myself. Then she fell asleep. I went back to looking out the window. I thought to myself that this could really be a good thing. "If this is the way it's going to be," I said to myself, "atleast it's a happy ending." I said, looking at all the friends and family surrounding me. And I drifted off to sleep. I dreamed about fans lining up to see us, and going on dinner dates with Nick. I dreamed about my old life, and how it was now a thing of the past. I had new friends, and a new life. I opened my eyes again. "This isn't the end. It's just a new beginning." I whispered to myself, and I fell asleep, again, smiling.

_**Not **_**The End**_**, But A **_**New Beginning**


End file.
